01 The Start of Something Big
by Browneyeez
Summary: Part 1 - Something Big Series FINAL CHAPTER
1. House Painting

**House Painting**

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters 

I would love reviews please.

=====================================================================================================

**The Roberts New House - Little AJ's Bedroom**

Harriett and Mac are painting little AJ's room of the new house; Bud Sturgis and Harm are out in the backyard.  

"Harriet these colors are fantastic, this room is going to be adorable." Mac said.  

"You don't think the boarder is over kill do you?" Harriet asked.  "Of course not, little bear sailors is fitting"  "Bud wasn't too thrilled, he says its too babyish, but I love it."

"What did he want?  Legal briefs all over the walls?"  The two friends laughed and continued painting the walls.

"So Mac?  Exactly what is going on with you and Harm?"  

"What do you mean?"

"When Mic left, I never asked what happened.  I figured I would wait until you were ready to talk.  Then Renee comes back and tells Harm she got married and again I didn't say a word.  Well I have waited long enough – time to tell me" Harriet said.

Mac just looked at Harriet, "Mic made the decision, I went after him, but I think he was right.  When Harm's plane went down, I was reaching out for someone and it wasn't Mic.  He saw that and it hurt him.  He even said he was the last person I turned to.  It's Harm that I always turn to, he is the one I look to for support"  

Harriet didn't say much; she just gave an understanding look that only she could give.

Mac continued, "When I am with Harm I feel very safe.  I have had my share of abusive relationships.  I am not scared or afraid when we are together.  I just don't know what to say or think sometimes.  We get so close and then he pulls back.  I tried to ask him and he closes himself off." 

"As for Harm and Renee, I don't know what happened.  I never asked.  I was afraid to.  But I was glad."

The two friends just stood there looking at each other and Harriet finally broke the silence, "I think you should tell him"  

"Tell him what?  That I am in love with him" those words were out of the gate again, it was the second time she had said them aloud.  And she knew it was true.    

Harriet looked at Mac and had a huge grin on her face "I knew it, I was just waiting for you to finally say it to me!!!"

**The Backyard **

Outside in the back yard, Bud Harm and Sturgis, heard laughter.  "What could they be talking about now?"  Bud asked.  

"Not what Bud my boy, WHO?" replied Harm opening a beer. 

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" asked Sturgis.   The three men looked at the unassembled swing set sitting in piles.  

"I think we are supposed to be putting this together," said Bud.  And the three men sat back and shrugged.

As time went by the men began to discuss current caseloads, sports and every other benign topic to man.  "BUD!!!!!!!!!"  A yell was heard and off he went into the house.

Sturgis looked at Harm, "So my friend, there is a beautiful woman upstairs, do you plan on doing anything about it?"  Harm gave Sturgis his trademark smile and continued to stare straight ahead.  "Harm you need to decide what you want to do.  I can see it every time she walks into the room.  When do you plan on acting on this?  Either open up to her or cut her loose."

Harm was surprised that Sturgis was being so blunt.  Sure they had been at the academy together and recently renewed their friendship, but was he ready to discuss this with him, with anyone.  Things started to race through Harm's mind.  Sturgis was right, there was a beautiful woman right there.  Someone who was his best friend, they had been through so much together.  He wasn't sure if he could take it to the next level.

Mac, lawyer friend confidante.  He loved her for who she was and who she is.  His concern was the memory of Lt Diane Schonke.  When he first met Mac it was like seeing a ghost.  While he cared for Diane, she was gone now.  Mac was aware of the resemblance the two women had, he knew this.  Harm's biggest fear was that Mac would think his feelings for her were because of this.  

Harm knew that he had to somehow find the words that it was Mac he loved and not the memory of Diane that she gave him.  Diane was a part of his past, as were other women.  He wanted Mac to be his future.

"We are in trouble, Harriet looked out the window and noticed nothing has been done" Bud announced. 

 "Well let's get to it" Sturgis replied.  

Harm was lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to the conversation around him. He was imagining his conversation with Mac.  He had all the words in his head but for some reason when it came time to speak them they sounded more like a closing argument.  "Care to join us Harm?  This is supposed to be a team effort," joked Sturgis. 

"Ah yeah, right with you." Harm replied.  And the men went to it.

A few minutes past and again a yell was heard "BUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" 

"I wonder what I did now" Bud had a puzzled look on his face.  Harm and Sturgis laughed "Married life."  

**In the Hallway**

Harriet met Bud in the hallway.  She had a smile on her face like that of the Cheshire cat.  

"Honey, we are working on the swing set I swear" Bud said. 

"I know Bud, that is not why I called you.  I didn't get to talk to you before.  We need to do something Bud." Said Harriet.

"We are Harriet, the guys and I are going as fast as we can," replied Bud.

"That is NOT what I am talking about" Harriet rolled her eyes, how could her husband be so oblivious. "Bud I am talking about Mac and Harm"  "Are they fighting again?" Bud asked.  

"Bud, where is your mind?  They are in love don't you see it? How can you not?" Harriet whispered since Mac was near by.

"Harriet I don't think this is something we should be involved in.  This is not our business."  Bud stated.  

"Oh yes it is, they are in love, and we have to help. You need to go talk to Harm."  Harriet's mind was racing now.  

"Harriet I am not going to ask the Commander about his love life, guys don't do that" Bud protested.  

"Well, _GUYS _better start talking, they need a push!" Stated Harriet.

**Backyard Again**

"Harm, did you bring those brackets?" Bud asked. 

"Yeah, they are in my car, let me go get them." Replied Harm.  Harm walked away and Bud turned to Sturgis.  

"Sir, can I speak with you?" 

"Bud, you can call me Sturgis"  

"Thank you Sir, I mean Sturgis, I need to be quick.  Harriet has some crazy idea that she and I need to play matchmaker for the Commander and Colonel.  I think Harriet is stirring up something that we should not be involved in."  Bud blurted out.  

"Listen to your wife" and by saying that, Sturgis smiled and Harm returned.

"Here are the brackets Bud" Harm said handing them to Bud.

"What? Oh yeah thanks." He replied.

**The Kitchen**

Harriet and Mac were in the kitchen setting the table for lunch. "So Mac, what are you going to do?"  Harriet chirped.  

"I am going to make a thick corned beef sandwich with lots of Cole slaw on it" Mac said.  

"You know what I mean, don't play coy." Harriet giggled.  

"Harriet, I am not going to do anything.  Now is not the time or the place."

Just then the door opened and in walked Admiral Chegwidden and Little AJ.  "Are we too early?  I never had these kind of days with Francesca, this was fun." The Admiral said.  

"Uncle AJ and me saw pandas at the zoo, there was a baby too" Little AJ said.

"So what's on the menu?  We reported for lunch as ordered," joked the Admiral "And then we are going back into D.C. I thought I would take Little AJ to see the Lincoln Memorial." 

While Harriet and the Admiral chatting, Mac took a second to squeeze her favorite godchild.  "Aunty Mac, when are you gonna get a baby?"  Kids say the darnedest things.  Mac had no answer and just continued to hug Little AJ.

 "Admiral, we really appreciate you taking Little AJ today, it makes it easier to get things done without him underfoot" Harriet said.  

"My pleasure Harriet, it's nice to spend some time with the boy." The Admiral smiled as he watched Little AJ and Mac.   This was a side of the Admiral they had never seen.

Just as Harriet was calling the guys inside, Bobbie Latham pulled up with lunch.  "Food detail has arrived" she said.  The men came in and Bobbie gave a quick sweet hello to Sturgis.  

Mac realizing she was now standing in front of "another couple" said, "come on you guys, I'm hungry." 

In the background a voice said, "So what else is new?"  

Little AJ ran to his Godfather and said "Uncle Harm, Aunty Mac needs a baby." 

The room froze and it was Harriet who broke the ice, "Ok, we have a lot to do, lets eat!" With that everyone sat.  

"So Bobbie, are you staying for the rest of the day?" Sturgis asked.  

"Yeah, I figure you could use some congressional direction here."  Bobbie answered.

Sturgis just laughed and said, "We want it done in a reasonable amount of time." 

With all the talking that was going on, Harriet was able to quietly tell Bobbie her plan.  Harriet needed all the help she could get and Bobbie nodded and smiled.  "You know, all of you have been working so hard today.  How about we have dinner at my house tonight, a simple relaxing barbeque."  Everyone agreed that it was a great idea.  

After lunch the dishes were cleared and everything put away.  The guys went back to the swing set, the two AJ's left for DC and the ladies went back upstairs.    

**Little AJ's Bedroom**

"Oh darn, I meant to bring some extra rags, be right back" Harriet said.  Harriet went downstairs and not really needed rags went out to the back yard to talk to Bud.  Out in the yard the three men were still trying to figure which end was up.  "Bud, I need to talk to you right now." Harriet said.

"Coming honey" replied Bud 

"Coming honey" mimicked Harm and Sturgis laughing.

Harriet dragged Bud out of earshot.  "Bud, we have to start this ball rolling now!"  She blurted out. 

"Harriet how do you propose we do this?" Bud had a very quizzical look on his face.  "What do you want me to do?  Tie them up? Lock them in a room together?  There are some laws against that you know!" 

"That's it" Harriet yelled.  "We are going to lock them in the basement."  Bud could see the wheels turning in Harriet's head; he knew he had no choice but to help her on her mission.  

Just then Sturgis walked towards them.  "What are we talking about here?" He asked. 

"Nothing Sir" they replied in unison.  

Sturgis just gave them a look.  "OK, what's going on?  If it's about the swing set, we will get it done."  

"No sir, I know that, I am talking about Harm and Mac" Harriet said.  

"Ah yes, Operation But In" laughed Sturgis.  

"Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea, we could end up causing a lot of problems here." Bud protested.   

"Listen to your wife, Lieutenant. And that's an order."  Sturgis smiled and went back to the project at hand.

Mac and Bobbie were upstairs deciding what to do first.  "You know Mac, you can see outside from this window better." Stated Bobbie.  

"What?  Why would I want to look outside?" replied Mac. 

"Suit yourself, but I believe there is a particular lawyer out there who is occupying your thoughts."  Bobbie said.

"Is today analyze Mac day?" cracked Mac.  "You and Harriet are both nuts, we are talking about my partner and a good friend here."  

Bobbie just smiled.  Harriet returned empty handed. 

"Where are the rags?" Mac asked.  

"Oh, I threw them in the wash they were too dirty even for what we need them for.  We have enough here anyway."  The women started painting the walls and chatting about nothing.  

While they were upstairs the men finally got rolling on the swing set.  Before anyone knew it, several hours had passed.  The walls were painted and the swing set assembled, the Admiral and Little AJ returned.  Little AJ was so excited to see his new swing set he went running right to it.  Up and down the slide several times.  "That boy has more energy than an entire squad." Laughed the Admiral.  

"I guess Bobbie and I should get going to set up the barbeque", Sturgis said.   

The men walked towards the house and those famous words where heard "Buuuuuuuud, I need to speak with you now" and Bud went running ahead.  "Ok, I am sending Mac down to the basement to put the rags in the dryer you need to find a reason to get Harm down there too."  

Bud, groaned and reluctantly said OK.

Sturgis and Bobbie "left" the Admiral was on his way to his car with Little AJ, who wanted to ride with him.  The only ones remaining in the house were Harriet, Bud, Mac and Harm.  Harriet and Mac were in the kitchen, where Harriet was getting some beverages together to take to Bobbie's.   She turned to Mac "Oh, I forgot all about putting those rags in the dryer, would you please run down and do it for me?"  "No problem Harriet" and Mac went down the stairs.  As she proceeded down to the basement Harriet quietly locked the door.

Bud went back outside where Harm had returned to pick up the tools.  "I should get these tools back inside.  The one thing I love about this house is that exterior cellar entrance," Bud said.  

"It does come in handy" shrugged Harm.  

Just than Harriet called out to Bud, "Honey can you please come get the platter from the shelf for me, I promised Bobbie I would bring it."  

As Bud walked towards the house, Harm said, "Bud I'll meet you out front, I will put these away for you."  

Harm descended the cellar stairs, Bud made a quick u-turn to the doorway and closed and locked it.  Harriet and Bud then walked outside where, Sturgis, Bobbie and the 2 AJ's were waiting.  

"So I hear we have a mission of the highest importance going on here," said the Admiral as he smiled.  

"Sir, this was not my idea…" Bud began in his defense.  

"At ease Lieutenant, we're not at work.  Hell, I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself."  The Admiral said.

Now the group was standing outside of the house, "I guess we could go to my house, I am sure I have something we can scrounge up for dinner."  Said Bobbie.  

"Tell you what, how about I take you all out to celebrate – something."  The Admiral wasn't showing it, but underneath he had a big smile.  With that, they left.  Not one of them feeling guilty that Harm and Mac were locked in the basement.

**The Basement **

Mac walked over to the washer, there was nothing in it.  She walked back up the stairs to the door reaching for the knob "Harriet, there's nothing in your machine" with that she turned the knob but the door wouldn't open.  "Hello?  The door's locked" _They must all be outside already, this is too weird, they will notice when I don't come out_, Mac thought.  

Just then she heard a bang.  "Ouch! Where are the lights?"  

"Harm is that you?" 

"Yeah, Mac where are the lights?"  Harm asked,

"Hang on Harm, were are you?"  

"I'm by the outside door." 

"Ok, stay there, the house door is jammed, I'll come to you."  

"Ah Mac, it's locked.  That's why I was looking for the lights, so I could find the stairs." 

"I'll see if I can find some switches.  Nothing, I guess it's just the little bulb over the washer." Mac said.

"It's kind of spooky down here with no lights" Harm said.  

Laughing Mac replied, "Don't tell me your scared of a little darkness Flyboy."  

"Not at all, but not every one is a tough Marine."  They walked toward each other laughing, stopping in front of the washing machine.   "Mac what are you doing down here?" asked Harm. 

"It's very strange Harm, Harriet asked me to put the rags in the dryer, but when I checked the washer there were no rags in it.  When I went back upstairs to tell her, the door was…" She stopped mid thought.  "Harm why are you down here?" 

"I told Bud I would put the tools away while he helped Harriet, as I got to the bottom of the stairs the wind must have blown the cellar door shut, I tried to push it open but the latch must have caught."

"Well I'm going to go knock on the door, maybe someone will hear." Mac stated.  

"Don't you think they will wonder where we are?  I am sure they realize by now we are not outside with them." Harm said.  "It's been a while."  "Harm it's been 6 minutes, I doubt they miss us yet." replied Mac.  "Wait a minute! You said the wind must have blown the door shut?"  

"Well how else would it have closed?" Harm asked. 

"Harm that door is heavy, there is no way the wind could have blown it shut and those latches are made specifically so they don't automatically lock…" 

Harm interrupted her and said, "I bet the door upstairs isn't jammed either, partner I think we have been set up. What's going on here? Why would they lock us up?" Harm wonder out loud.  

"I think I know, Harriet was asking me all sorts of probing questions earlier"  

"What kind of probing questions Mac?"  

"It doesn't matter Harm, what matters is we find a way out of here, I'm hungry and I was looking forward to a good burger."  

Harm just rolled his eyes thinking _"She is always looking forward to a burger."  _The two began to look around for windows and something they could use to pry the doors.  Harm walked over to the tools he had brought in but nothing looked like it would do the job.

**Thirty Minutes later… At the restaurant**

"Do you think we did the right thing Harriet?  They are going to be awfully angry at us." Bud asked.  

Before Harriet could answer Bobbie replied, "Of course we did Bud, it's time those two talked.  Let them get it out in the open."  

Sturgis walked over and concurred, "I think it's high time that Harm and Mac figured out what is going on between them.  Personally I am tired of the 'love, hate, fight, make up' situation.  They are both too stubborn to be the first one to admit anything." 

"People, let's not speculate here, if it's meant to be, so be it.  At least they will move ahead with whatever the outcome is."  The Admiral added his two cents.  "Now let's sit down and order."

**Back in the Basement**

"So Harm, what's new?"  Mac's attempt at humor did not have the reaction it intended.  

Harm just looked at her, "You were in on this weren't you?"  

"Yes Harm, I plotted to be locked in an unfinished basement with you" sarcasm was flowing now. 

"Well you did say you knew why we were down here."  Harm snapped back.

"You know what Harm?  You are a pain in the neck.  Do you really think I would plan something like this?  Don't flatter yourself!"  

"Mac, you are the one who always wants to talk, what better way to get me alone then to have _your friends_ lock us up together."  

"Harm, first of all they are your friends too and second, I am done trying to get through to you.  The only time you want to talk is when there is a chance that it may be our last time talking, then I can't shut you up."  In her head Mac knew she was baiting Harm into a fight.  She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but at least it was something.  

"Fine, you want me to shut up I will."  Harm snapped again.  

"That isn't what I meant and you know it" Mac said calmly.  

"No, I'm done, no more talking, no more expressing my feelings, nothing."  It was Harms turn to bait.  

"Fine!" Mac yelled and walked to the other side of the room.  _Where the hell am I going?_  _The doors are locked. Harriet, I am going to kill you.  _

"And another thing," Harm yelled across the room.  "It's not me who doesn't want to talk, I just believe that we should talk when one of us is not rebounding from someone else or not coming off of something highly emotional or…" 

"Or what Harm? I thought you were done talking." Mac stated.

Time has passed and the two are sitting on opposite sides of the room.  Both being rather stubborn and neither saying a word.  Finally, it was Harm who broke the silence. "Hey Mac?" 

"What?" 

"I just wanted to know what time it was."  

"8:34."  

"Hey Mac?" 

"What is it Harm?"  Her tone was rather annoyed. 

"Wanna play charades?"  

That did it, Mac had to laugh. "Harm, it's dark, we can barely see, where are you anyway?" Mac started to walk towards his voice and she bumped into a familiar figure. 

"I'm right here Mac. Let's talk." Harm said.

"Now you want to talk? Ok, so Harm, come here often?" she just couldn't let go of her sarcasm.  

"Mac, stop.  For once don't put up a wall.  Just listen.  I've been doing some thinking…" 

"Well that's refreshing," quipped Mac.  

_Where is the duct tape when you need it?_ Harm wondered.  "_Our friends _must have done this for a reason.  Maybe they are right, maybe we should talk and decide what is going on here."  

"What's going on here Harm, what's going on?  Let me tell you what's going on pal." Mac stated.  "You tell me you love me, at my engagement party no less, but have no intention of acting on it.  You're plane goes down, you ruin my wedding and…" 

Harm interrupted her, "Yeah Mac, I crashed my plane into the Atlantic to stop your wedding."  Mac realizing the stupidity of the statement she had made just looked at Harm.

Mac turned and walked away from Harm, "That's right, walk away as usual."  

"Me walk away?  I am not the one who walks away Harm you are, actually you fly away to be more precise."  She still had her back to him.  Harm looked up at the ceiling and threw his hands in the air.  _There is no pleasing this woman, talk don't talk, give me a sign here._

Harm walked toward the washing machine and banged his head into the hanging light bulb.  "Ouch!"  

"Harm are you ok?"  

"Fine" he mumbled.  Mac approached Harm and tried to stifle her laugh she saw the red mark on his head and the swinging bulb. 

"Harm let me see"

"I'm fine" "Stop being such a baby, let me see if you burned your forehead."

**The Restaurant**

"Well it's been over 2 hours, you think it's safe to go back?" Bud asked.  

"Something tells me they haven't even scratched the surface yet."  Sturgis responded.  

"Let's all go to my place for coffee."  Bobbie piped in.  With that they got up and left.  

Once at Bobbie's town home, Harriet put Little AJ down and the group gathered around.  

"You know, I don't care if they come together or not.  I just want it resolved." The Admiral stated. 

"Oh but wouldn't it be wonderful if they got together."  Cooed Harriet.  Then she turned to the admiral "Sir, you wouldn't transfer one of them would you?"  

"And break up my winning team? It might take some doing, but I still have a few strings I can pull. However, if they don't get it together or not together as the case may be, one of them is going to have to go.  They make me feel like I am at a soap opera taping instead of JAG."  Quipped the Admiral.

**Again in the basement**

"Well at least there is no burn." Mac said softly. 

"Since when are Marines so tender?" joked Harm.  With that Mac just rolled her eyes.  "Flyboy, I have sides of me you have never seen." A little flirty, but Mac figured, why not.

"Mac?" "Yes Harm" "I'm sorry." he said it barely audible. 

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"I said, I'm sorry"  

"For…." Mac asked.

_Oh this was not going to be easy, she's going to make me work. _ Harm took a deep breath "I am sorry for not taking you up on your offer in Sydney.  I am sorry for laying my feelings out to you at your engagement party.  I am sorry for not being there when you needed me most."  "Thank you Harm, that's what I needed to hear."  Mac said.

"What about you? Aren't you sorry for anything?"  Harm asked,

Of course, I am sorry that you didn't take me up on my offer, I am sorry that you laid out your feelings at my engagement party and I am sorry that you weren't there when I needed you the most." Mac said.

_No jury would convict me I just say she opened her mouth, that's all the defense I would need_.  Harm thought.  

Mac started laughing as though she could read his mind and then quietly said, "I am sorry I went to Mic."

The ice was broken, a communication started.  "Well it's now 9:05, they have left us down here for 3 hours.  Harm, let's talk" Suddenly there was a change in both of them.  Harm looked around and found some blankets and made a little sitting area for them.  He put out his hand and said "After you."  Mac sat and Harm joined her.  "Well, where do we start?" he asked.  

"With Diane" Mac replied.  

Harm took a deep breath and let it out loudly.  "Mac I loved her, but she's gone.  Yes you bear a striking resemblance to her, but that is in the past."  

Before he could continue, Mac cut in.  "I needed to know that Harm, thank you."  

Harm continued, "We need to talk about now and the future."  

It was Mac's turn for a heavy sigh.  "Which one of us is going to say it first?" she asked.  They sat there in a very loud silence.  

Harm smiled, "Well I know how I feel but I am not sure of how you feel."  

"Well it's the same for me." Mac said quickly.  

"Hey Mac, at the count of three we both say how we feel.  Regardless if it is the same or different, we remain friends and put all this behind us."  "Harm, what if it's the same and good, do we put it behind us then?"  Mac asked,

Harm chuckled "If it's the same I think we have more talking to do." 

Then Mac said, "But we may not need to talk more if it's that same or this same. What if it's different?  One of us is going to be hurt." Mac quietly said.  

"Remember no matter what we are still friends." Replied Harm.  Harm was thoroughly confused he was thinking the same is "I love you" what if Mac was thinking it was _Let's be friends_  "Let's just say it and see what happens." Harm stated. 

At the same time "Ready one," 

"Wait" Mac stopped.  "Is it three and they we say it or one two and then say it?" 

"Good point Marine, what do you think?"  

"I think three and they we say whatever IT is." 

"Ok, ready?"  

In unison "One two" 

"Wait" this time it was Harm, "You think we are doing the right thing here?  I mean this could change everything."  

"Harm let's do it."

"One Two Three" and silence.  Both started laughing.  

"Why is this so hard?" Mac asked.  

"It's going to change everything," Harm said.  

"Ok get a hold of yourself, let's go" Mac said.  

"One two three – I love you."  

"Wow" Harm said, "that was easier than I thought."  He wished the light was better; right now he wanted to see Mac's face.  

"Did you just say you loved me?" Mac asked.  

"Yeah I did and you said it too don't forget that."  

"Oh no, I know what I said. It's not the first time either" Mac said coyly.  

"It's not? Did I miss something, I don't ever remember hearing you say that before."  Harm asked.

"Well," Mac was blushing and thankful for the poor lighting.  

"A while back, I blurted it out to Sturgis and just today I slipped and said something to Harriet."  

"Mac, I am honored.  I am also going to kill Sturgis.  He knew and never told me?"  Harm said.  

"Harm I swore him to secrecy.  I threatened him actually." Mac said laughing.  

"Hey Mac, where do we go from here?"  Harm asked.  

"Out of this basement and to dinner Harm.  I'm starved."  The two just laughed. 

"Seriously, is this something you want to explore?  Do we tell anyone?"  Harm was going into unchartered waters here.  Sure he had loved women before but this was all together different. 

"Harm, I think they know.  Anyone we would tell already knows considering they locked us in here." Mac laughed.  

"Another good point marine."  Harm joked.

"Well its now 3 hours and 46 minutes flyboy.  What have we accomplished," Mac asked

With a smirk on his face Harm replied "I now know, I don't need to stop as often for the bathroom on long drives.  You think in a house this size there would be a bathroom down here."  

Mac just looked at Harm and laughed.  "That is not what I meant Harm." 

Laughing Harm said, "I know what you meant Mac, it was just to easy to pass up."  "I think I have learned that I want to take you to dinner, out for a 'real date'."  Harm stated.  

"I think," Mac, said softly "That if you don't kiss me now, you are going to kill a very romantic moment."  With that Harm leaned in and gave Mac a very warm and tender kiss.

Lost in their kiss, neither realized that lights had gone on and they had an audience.  Standing before them were the group of co-conspirators.  "Attention on deck" boomed the Admirals voice in a mocking tone.   Harm and Mac turned and saw a group of smiling faces. 

"Why were you guys here in the dark?"  Bud asked.  

"We couldn't find the switch" they replied.  "Guys it was at the top of the stairs."  At this point no one could contain the laughter.

"So, I take it, discussions have taken place, terms have been met and all is right with the world?" the Admiral asked.  Harm was standing behind Mac with his arms wrapped around her. 

"Yes sir they have" they replied in unison. 

"Well it's about time. I presume there will be no more door slamming and bickering in the office?"  The Admiral asked.  

"No guarantees sir." Harm smiled.  

"No there aren't any guarantees, but there are always good starts."  The Admiral smiled.

With that the group adjourned upstairs, leaving Harm and Mac alone once again in the basement.  "Hey don't lock the door!" They shouted as they followed their friends; a new chapter in their lives was about to begin.


	2. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; if I did I would be too busy to write this.

Again I would love opinions…

=====================================================================================================

**The Capital Beltway**

It had been a 3 days since the basement incident.  Things seemed to be getting back to normal, what ever that is.  Harm and Mac finally admitted their feelings to each other with a little help from their friends.  They appreciated what their friends had done by pushing them in the right direction, for now.  Like the Admiral had said, _"there are no guarantees."_  They were just taking it a day at a time and trying to put as little pressure on the relationship as possible.  

Tonight was date night, Mac hadn't used that expression in a very long time and usually "date night" was on Saturdays, this was a Tuesday.  Leaving JAG early she drove home to get ready.  _I'm like a teenager on her first date_, she thought.  _We've been out to dinner a million times; we've even had to sleep in the same bed.  _Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Mac continued on her drive home.  

As Mac walked to her door, she heard low chatter.  As she approached she saw Harriet and Bobbie standing there with big smiles. 

"What are you two doing here?"  She asked.  

"Well tonight _IS _the night, is it not?" Bobbie responded. 

"Ok, Mac, we have 2 hours" Harriet was bubbling.  

"Actually, 1 hour and 57 minutes Harriet."  Mac always has to be perfect with the time.  

"So what _ARE_ you doing here?" Mac asked again. 

"Mac were are here to be your ladies in waiting."  Harriet stated, "we have to get you perfect for tonight." 

"And knock Harm's socks off his feet."  Bobbie piped in. 

"Hey," Mac said,  "It's not like I haven't been on a date before and I know how to look good if I do say so myself."

"Oh no that's not what we meant."  Harriet quickly apologized. 

 "Relax Harriet, I'm kidding and actually I am a bit nervous for some unknown reason.  I'm glad you guys are here.  But you have to leave before Harm comes."  Both women rolled their eyes and they walked into Mac's apartment.

**Harm's Apartment**

Harm was at his apartment; he had showered and now standing in front of the mirror shaving.  Humming no particular tune.   Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  _What now?  Who could that be?  _Making sure his towel was secure he walked over to the door.  "Who is it?" He called.  

"Harm open up, it's us," was the reply.  Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Bud and Sturgis.  

Somewhere between work and life, the three men had become like brothers.  It was the same for each of their significant others, and now that they _all_ had significant others.

"Ok, what are you guys doing here?" Harm asked.  

"Well since Harriet and Bobbie are at Mac's we thought we would come here and lend some moral support," replied Bud.  

"Exactly what do I need support for?"  Harm asked.  

"Well for starters," Sturgis said point at Harm's towel, "We could start with pants."  Harm suddenly realized he was still standing there in his towel.  He went to his bedroom to get dressed.  After 10 minutes he returned to the living room where his friends were sitting.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Bud asked. 

"What's wrong with this?" Harm snapped.  

"Well, it's a bit dull Harm."  Sturgis said.   

"Gentlemen, my closet is yours.  Obviously at 39 years old, I can't dress myself," and with that Harm sat on the couch.

Five minutes later Sturgis and Bud walked into the living room and handed Harm a different shirt and tie.  In a silly voice Sturgis said "This will go better with your eyes."  

Harm changed his shirt and tie and looked at the clock, "Well, it's 6:30 a half hour to go."  And he started pacing.

**Mac's Apartment**

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into," Mac asked neither friend in particular, as she finished with her hair.   

"Mac relax, you need to get dressed.  Although Harm probably wouldn't mind you showing up in your slip."  Bobbie snickered.   

Harriet brought a beautiful red silk dress from the closet. 

"Harriet, I can't wear that, it's too much." 

"Actually Mac, it's not too much at all.  And with your skin tone and hair color, the red is perfect for you."  Harriet replied matter of factly.  

Mac put on the cocktail length off the shoulder red dress.  Slipped into a pair of black sling back heels – she would only be 4 inches shorter than Harm tonight.  She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _Harriet was right this is the perfect dress.  _Bobbie and Harriet appeared behind her and smiled.   The three friends stood there looking at Mac in the mirror.  At this point it was hard to say which one of them was more excited.

"Ok, Harm will be here in 8 minutes, you guys need to leave."  Mac said.  

"No way, we're staying." Harriet replied.  

"Besides," Bobbie said laughing "Sturgis and Bud are escorting him here."  Mac looked at her friends and wondered what in the world was going on.  _It was a date, dinner with Harm no big deal.  Why was everyone going crazy?  She knew why, because she was absolutely crazy about this man and knew it might be the start of her future.  _Her mind was racing.

Then there was a knock at the door.  "Its show time," Mac tried to say it very casually.  She could not hide her excitement from Bobbie and Harriet.  

"Oh, this is so exciting, like prom night."  Harriet squealed."  

"I'll get the door Mac" and Bobbie left the room.  

Standing at the door was Harm, in a silver-gray suit with a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and a tie that brought the whole outfit together.   "Nice job" Bobbie mouthed to Sturgis who was standing behind Harm with Bud.  

The three gentlemen walked in and Bobbie said, "Mac is just about ready Harm, I'll tell her you're here."  

With that she turned to go get Mac, but was too late, Mac was walking into the living room.  Harm's mouth dropped open.  He had seen her dressed up before but this time it was different.  This time she was dressed for him.  Harm couldn't get any words out and it took a friendly shove from Bud to bring him back to his senses.  

"Mac you look incredible.  No…" Everyone just looked at Harm.  "I mean Sarah, you are beautiful."  Harriet and Bobbie looked at each other and sighed.   

Mac giggled and said "Harm you look very handsome tonight, but please since when do you call me Sarah?"  

At this point each couple was standing together.  "Well, I guess we should get this show on the road."  Remarked Sturgis. 

"We?"  Both Harm and Mac said.  

"Stu old buddy, I think I can handle it from here."  Laughed Harm.  

"Come on guys let's get going, leave them to their hellos," said Harriet.  The four friends left the apartment, smiling and obviously pleased with everything. 

"Mac, I can't believe we are finally at this point."  Harm said walking towards her. 

"I know Harm, it seems like we waited forever."  Mac replied.  Leaning down Harm placed a soft tender kiss on Mac's lips and then handed her a single red rose.  

"Hmmm, going cheap on me flyboy?" Mac teased. 

 "Not at all, this was the only prefect rose I could find, anything less than perfect would be unacceptable for you."  Mac took the rose and blushed, was this really happening?

**Outside Mac's Apartment**

The four friends hurried down the stairs to the front of Mac's building, they were giddy and laughing like school children.  

"This is going to be amazing." Harriet said.  

"Do they have any idea?" Bobbie asked.  

"Not a clue" replied the Admiral.  

Sturgis turned to the Admiral and said "I was getting a bit worried sir, not sure if we were going to pull this off."  

"Never a doubt in my mind Commander," the Admiral said with a smile.

Before they knew it, they were joined by Tiner and Gunny.  "Did we miss it Sir?" asked Gunny.  

"No you're right on time."  Sturgis answered.  

"This is like a movie," said Tiner.  

"Well if any two people had more pulling for them it would be unreal," said Bobbie.   

With that statement, it seemed as if the entire Corp converged on them.  Suddenly, there was the Marine Corp band and the Naval Honor Guard lining up.  It was an awesome sight.  The Admiral had a smile on his face that matched no other ever seen.  The group of friends stood there watching as Mac and Harm walked down the steps.  They were stunned.  Mac looked quizzically at Harm.  Harm's eyes widened as he looked at her shaking his head.  _'Not me'_ was what the look conveyed.  

As they proceeded down the walkway, the honor guard drew their sabers and formed the traditional arch.  Mac and Harm slowly walked through as the band began to play "They Way You Look Tonight" it was a magical moment.  As they continued to the end of the honor guard, there was a limo waiting for them.  They stopped and turned to look at their friends.  They were all smiling, beaming actually.   

It was the Admiral who spoke, "Enjoy yourselves tonight, and that's an order."

Before Mac entered the limo she turned to the Admiral and gave him a hug, she then looked at her friends and mouthed "Thank you."  Harm was a bit overcome with emotion he looked at the Admiral and simply saluted.  The two entered the limo and they were off.  

The group stood there.  Obviously pleased with themselves.  "Sometimes its good be the boss," the Admiral laughed. 

 Harriet with tears in her eyes said "That was the most beautiful romantic scene I have ever seen."  

"How are we going to top this?" Bud asked.  

"With a wedding" Sturgis and Bobbie replied at the same time.

"McMurphy's?" Gunny said.  The friends agreed and off they went.  

"Bud call the sitter and let her know we will be home later and to feed Little AJ please."  And with that the friends went to McMurphy's to celebrate their triumph.

Stay tuned for "The Date"


	3. The Date

"The Date" Mac and Harm are off on their first date and a mysterious stranger brings some revelations.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Please send me reviews. even if it's just to say "Yeah I read it - so what"  
  
====================================================================  
  
Inside the Limo  
  
Mac and Harm were sitting in the limo stunned by what had just occurred. "So you think they are trying to tell us something?" Mac asked. "Could be." Harm laughed. "I haven't seen that much pomp and circumstance in a long time."  
  
"Harm this is too much. But I am loving every minute of it." The driver interrupted them "Excuse me sir, where shall you be going this evening?" "La Chaumiere on M Street North West," Harm responded. "What time is your reservation?" "8 o'clock" "Well then," the driver said, "I guess I can take the scenic route." And with that he closed the partition window between the front and back of the car.  
  
Mac and Harm sat back in the limo, holding hands and smiling. This was truly a spectacular way to start out. As the limo drove up Washington Parkway, the two gazed out the window and at each other.  
  
In a bucket of ice there was a bottle of sparkling cider. "Shall we?" Harm asked. "Why not, they did go to all this trouble, we shouldn't disappoint them." Mac laughed. Harm popped the cork and poured 2 glasses. Upon handing one to Mac he said, "To new beginnings." Mac looked at him and said "To the future." They clinked glasses and drank. They then looked at each other and laughed both saying at the same time, "No guarantees."  
  
La Chaumiere  
  
Georgetown  
  
The limo arrived at La Chaumiere at 7:56. The driver opened the door and Harm stepped out, extending his hand to Mac. "Hmmm and officer and a gentleman," Mac teased. Harm pulled her close and said, "Watch it Marine." Giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Sir, the car is yours for the evening. I will be here for you when you are finished." Harm nodded and the couple entered the restaurant. The country-inn atmosphere in this beautiful Georgetown restaurant was the perfect place for a first date. The Maitre d' escorted them to their cozy table; normally he would ask if the guests would care for a cocktail. There was no need as Harm had called ahead. The Sommelier approached the table and opened a bottle of sparkling cider and poured two glasses. The couple once again lifted glasses to each other and clinked them. This time no words were spoken. None were needed.  
  
Harm looks over at Mac, and thinks she really is beautiful. Mac looks at Harm and places her hand over his and whispers "Are you happy?" How could I not be, he thinks. "Mac this is all I have thought about for years. Sitting with you, looking into your eyes. Knowing that I no longer need to hide my feelings. Not that either of us have really done a good job at that." Mac smiled and said, "Oh of course we did. Granted everyone else knew. But I think we did a pretty good job of keeping it from each other."  
  
The Captain (head waiter) approached the table. "Excuse me sir, are you ready for your salads?" Harm looked at Mac, she smiled and shrugged. "Yes please bring them, thank you." Harm said. "Harm, we haven't even seen the menu." Mac looked quizzically at him. "Mac, I did not want to waste time tonight looking over a menu when I could be looking at you. With the assistance of some very helpful friends, I've already ordered. " Mac blushed. This is getting to be a habit with me, she thought.  
  
The evening continued and the couple enjoyed their meal together. They talked about everything. In some ways there were as comfortable as any other time they had dined together, yet there was something in the air. Guests at other tables watched them. Upon leaving an older woman, stopped by their table and said "My late husband brought me here on our first date over 30 years ago. This place is magic, I can see the love you to share. Never lose it. He's gone now. We came back here every year to celebrate our first date. It didn't seem right not to come this year." Mac had to ask, "How did you meet?" "Oh, you don't want to hear the stories of an old woman," she laughed "but it was very sweet of you to ask my dear." "No really, please join us for a cup of coffee," Harm said. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was only 9:30, he had plans but it was still a bit early.  
  
Another chair was brought to their table and the woman sat down. "My husband was an Army Major when we met. He was so handsome in his uniform. We were both working at the Pentagon. I was a civilian secretary and he was an aide." Harm and Mac sat smiling as the woman continued. "That was 1959, if I remember. I would handle his reports and we worked together for 3 years. He was such a dear friend. Then things changed. His duty was changed and he went to Viet Nam. The US was advising there at the time. Actually, he requested the transfer. I was so angry with him for leaving. While we had never really had a defined relationship, I felt as though he was leaving me.' Mac looked down at her lap, she knew exactly how this woman felt.  
  
The woman continued, "He was gone for a year. The climate changed in the world and he was brought back to the states. I was so happy when he returned. But he was distant. I tried talking to him, but nothing seemed to work." It was Harm's turn to look away suddenly he realized what he had done to Mac.  
  
"Another year or so went by, and he showed up at my home. I was a bit startled as I had another gentleman caller there at the time. He looked so hurt, he told me that night that he loved me. He made me cry, I realized then, if this man could make me cry then I must really love him." The woman smiled, thinking about it. "We were married 6 months later. We have 4 beautiful children. Actually I was considered an old bride nearly 33 at the time." The woman laughed. "But I guess we were meant to be."  
  
Harm looked at his watch it was close to 10pm. "Ma'am thank you for sharing your story." Mac said. Harm looked at his watch, he knew they had to leave. The woman noticing this said, "That's ok, my dears. You have humored this old lady long enough." They all stood and Mac hugged the woman, "Your story is quite lovely, may I ask what your name is?" "Ellen Paradon. My husband was at the time of his death Brigadier General John Paradon."  
  
"It certainly was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Paradon, I'm Sarah MacKenzie and this is Harmon Rabb." Mrs. Paradon reached up and put a hand on each of their cheeks, "Be happy children and don't waste a minute." With that she walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Harm and Mac walked towards the waiting limo. It was now 10pm. "Where to sir?" The driver asked. "The Mall" replied Harm. The limo took them to the Mall, at the far end stood the Washington Monument.  
  
  
  
The Mall in Washington DC  
  
As they walked passed the reflecting pool, soft music was heard playing in the background. "Would you care to dance?" Harm asked as he bowed. He gathered Mac into his arms and they danced under that stars in front of the Washington Monument. Mac looked up at Harm "This had been the most wonderful evening, I can't even begin to express what I am feeling right now." Harm looked at her, "I know Mac, believe me I know. All that time wasted."  
  
"Too bad we didn't meet Mrs. Paradon sooner, she told us don't waste a minute." Mac whispered to him. They danced and kissed and began to really fall in love with each other. They always knew they loved one another, but this was a new feeling they were each experiencing. In the distant background, Clayton Webb stood watching his two friends fall in love. Who else but Clayton Webb could have convinced the National Parks Department to allow a small string ensemble, a naval commander and a marine colonel to be at the Mall at this hour?  
  
It was closing in on 11 o'clock, "I don't want this night to end," Harm said. "Neither do I, but I think it's time we go." Mac replied. They walked hand and hand to the limo. The sat close together in the limo as it returned to Mac's apartment.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Harm walked Mac to her door and kissed her good night. Mac closed the door and stood there staring. Harm was standing on the other side of the door tempted to knock, but just turned and walked back to the limo. There was a slight spring in his step, as he looked up to the sky and thought "This is it dad, I'm not going to mess this up ever again."  
  
In her apartment, Mac wrapped her arms around herself and said, "Well Marine, you've got him now, don't let him go." With that she went to bed.  
  
Coming soon, "The Next Day" 


	4. The Next Day

_"The Next Day"_ _Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters…_ **I would love reviews and thanks for the ones so far… ============================================================================================================ Wednesday Jag Head Quarters **

Every one at JAG was a bundle of excitement, in some ways the Admiral was happy – everyone arrived to work early.  However, weren't working they were standing waiting for Harm and Mac to arrive.  

"What is this people?  Is the President coming?"  The Admiral asked.  "Sir, you have to understand, this is just so exciting." Harriet said.   The Admiral chuckled to himself as he walked back into his office, _Hell I'm curious too.  _

**The Parking Lot**

Mac arrived at JAG, she pulled into a parking space and looked around for Harm's SUV.  _Late as usual_, she thought.  Just then Harm came pulling in, Mac got out of her car and walked over to his spot.  "Morning sailor" she said with a huge smile.  "Good Morning" and he leaned in for a kiss.  Little did either know that there was an audience standing a few floors up looking out the windows.  

Back in the office 

"Oh come on people, it just goes to show you that their careers mean nothing to them."  It was the ever-cheerful Lt. Singer. 

"Lt. Singer, are you going to shut up or do I need to shut your mouth for you _again_."  A very irritated Harriet glared at her.  Lt. Singer didn't say another word and just walked away. 

Harm and Mac entered the bullpen.  All eyes turned to them.  Everyone was smiling.  Harm put his arm around Mac and said, "For the record, Yes, Yes, Yes, None of your business and No."  He and Mac each then went to their respective offices.  Everyone just laughed a little and the workday started.

There was a knock on Mac's door.  "Enter" it was Harriet.  "Well, how did it go?" Harriet could barely contain herself.  "Close the door Harriet.  Now listen, I want to tell you everything.  However, not here, I promise I will fill you in."  Mac said.  "It's just that it will be hard enough in this fishbowl for Harm and I.  I want to keep work and our private lives separate."  

Harriet looked a little disappointed.  "Mac, you're right, but I am going to explode."  Both women laughed and each returned to their duties.

The Admiral's Office 

AJ was on the phone.  "Yes sir, I understand sir.  No I don't believe it will be a problem.  Thank you sir, good bye."  As he hung up the phone, he thought, "_Now how could he have possibly known?"_

"Tiner, I would like to see Commanders Rabb and Tuner, Colonel MacKenzie, Lt. Roberts, Lt. Simms, you and gunny in my office at once."  "Yes sir."  Within minutes they had assembled into his office.  

"At ease.  Well people it has already been brought to the attention of the SecNav of the events that took place last night.  I am not exactly sure how he was informed, but I have my ideas."  He paused for a moment and then continued, "As for what happens outside this building leave it there.  I have assured the SecNav that it will be business as usual and there are no needs for concern.  I trust that there will be no quarrels or side taking at any time?"  "Yes sir" they replied in unison,  "Good, dismissed."  "Colonel MacKenzie, please remain."  "Aye sir."

Well the Admiral was about to break his own rule.  "Mac, I wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful last night.  I could not have been prouder had you been my own daughter."  With a wink he dismissed her.  

Five minutes later the Admiral told Tiner he wanted to see Commander Rabb.  "Enter" "You wanted to see me sir?"  

"Ah yes, Commander Rabb, at ease take a seat."  For the second time in less than 10 minutes the Admiral was going to break his own rule.  "Commander I am going to say this once.  I am very happy for you both, it's high time you two got it together.  But hear me and hear me good, if you hurt her, what I did to Webb's nose will be a picnic."  Harm just looked at the Admiral.  "Aye sir, that's not going to happen,"  "Then we understand each other?" asked the Admiral.  "Yes sir we do,"  "Very well, dismissed."

Harm walked out of the office, he wasn't sure if he should be angry or happy.  He decided on the latter.  It made him feel good that Mac had people who cared for her, even if they would kill him.

Lunch Time 

"Hey marine, are you hungry?"  Harm stuck his head in Mac's door.  "You know it, but something quick."  "No problem partner, what you up for?"  _Why Harm was asking this question was beyond him, he knew the answer.  _They left for a quick sandwich from the deli.  While they were eating, Mac turned to Harm and said, "That Mrs. Paradon was so sweet last night.  And what a touching story."  Harm smiled, "She made me realize a lot of things Mac.  In some ways it could have been a story about us."  Mac just smiled and took another bite of her sandwich.  "You know Harm, I don't know why, but I want to send her some flowers."  Harm replied, "I think that's a great idea.  When we get back I'll call the restaurant and see if they have some information on her."  They finished their lunch and went back to the office.

JAG Offices 

Mac was in her office going over things with Gunny.  Harm went back to his office to call the restaurant.  "That's right Paradon, she said she and her late husband had been coming there for years.  Yes, alone I believe.  About 70?  Well, what time will the PM Maitre d' be in?  Ok thank you."  Harm hung up the phone.

"Hey Mac, you aren't going to believe this," Harm said as he entered her office.  "What's up?"  "The restaurant had no reservation for Mrs. Paradon last night.  The Maitre d' said it might have been called in after he left but as far as he could see the name was not in the book."  "Hmmm, maybe she was a walk in guest."  Mac speculated.

Harm walked back to his office shaking his head, something wasn't right.  He wasn't sure what was bothering but he had a feeling.  He grabbed the phone book off the shelf and looked up the name, nothing.  He was just about to go back to Mac's office when she walked in.  "Hey, why don't we call Arlington, there is a good chance that he had a military funeral."  

"Better yet, let's go there."  Harm replied.

They went to the Admiral's office and Tiner announced them.  "Admiral, with your permission, we need to take a run over to Arlington?"  "We commander?" said the Admiral "Looking to secure connecting plots already?"  "No sir," Mac said, "Last night we met a woman who mentioned her husband was a Brigadier General, who passed away last year.  I, well we wanted to send her flowers but can't seem to find her.  We thought maybe there would be a record on file."  

For the third time today, the Admiral was going to break his own rule again,  "Go ahead, Commander, Colonel," "Yes sir," they replied.  "I hope this is not going to become a common practice."  "No sir"  "Dismissed" the Admiral said shaking his head.

Arlington National Cemetery 

**"How can I help you sir, ma'am?" the Lieutenant asked them.  " Yes Lieutenant, we are looking for some information on a Brigadier General John Paradon."  Mac stated.  The Lieutenant went to his computer and typed some information.  Printing.  "Here you go ma'am. Brigadier General John Paradon, US Army Ret., born March 16, 1929, died November 26, 2000."  **

"Are you sure there isn't another one?" Harm asked.  "No sir he's the only one.  Lot 115, it's a double sir, his wife is buried there as well."  "His wife?"  Mac said.  "Yes ma'am.  Mrs. Ellen Paradon, born May 27, 1931, died August 13, 2001."  Harm and Mac looked as though they had seen a ghost.


	5. New Assignments

"New Assignments" - The JAG group gets an interesting assignment.  
  
By the way, the entire story is written - 16 chapters in all. Each time I see a review I will add a new chapter. Provided I am awake.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
==================================================================  
  
Arlington National Cemetery  
  
Mac and Harm looked at the Lieutenant in disbelief. Something was not adding up. They had just seen this woman alive the night before. "What was the lot number again, Lieutenant?" Mac asked. He handed her the printout. "Thank you, Lieutenant." "No problem, Ma'am, Sir."  
  
Paper in hand, Mac and Harm walked out of the office. "This I have got to see," Harm stated. "I'm with you, she died a year ago last night." Mac was puzzled.  
  
As they walked through the cemetery a quiet peacefulness grew over them, there was something about being here. While any cemetery is a sad place to be, there is a pride that swells over a person as they go through Arlington. Surrounding them were headstones of those who above all else honored and served their country. The thousands of men and women, some who had died while serving their country, others who had died after their service was complete. No matter the reason for their death, these men and women should be and were honored.  
  
They walked past the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. Without so much as a word, they both walked over. They stood for a moment and then saluted. Still silent, they returned the task at hand, finding the site of Brigadier General John Paradon. Moments later they were there. The information they had been given was correct.  
  
Mac broke the silence, "This is very strange." "That's an understatement," was all Harm could say.  
  
"Mac is there any other information on them?" Harm asked. "Yeah," pointing to the name Karen Paradon Ellington, "this must be their daughter, it says she lives in Ellicott City, Maryland."  
  
Harm paused for a moment and asked; "Feel like taking a drive tonight?" "Why not? It's only about an hour or so." Mac replied.  
  
Jag Offices  
  
As promised, an hour after they had left Mac and Harm returned to work. "Must be nice getting such preferential treatment." Lt. Singer quipped to Gunny. Gunny just looked at her, "With all do respect Ma'am, I wouldn't let Lt. Simms hear you." Lt. Singer just rolled her eyes.  
  
At that moment, the Admiral walked out of his office, "Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, my office." "Yes, sir" they responded.  
  
As they approached the office, Tiner quietly said to them, "Sir, Ma'am the SecNav is in there." Not missing a beat, Lt. Singer smiled to herself, 'Finally, someone who isn't taken in by this crap. At least that phone call didn't go to waste.'  
  
"At ease," the Admiral said. Mac and Harm were stood in front of the Admiral; the SecNav was seated to their left.  
  
It was the SecNav who spoke first, "The U.S.S Arizona has been attacked." At first Mac and Harm breathed a quiet sigh of relief, the first thoughts that went through their minds, was that this was going to be about their new relationship.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" Harm asked, wondering if the SecNav had lost his mind. The U.S.S. Arizona was destroyed at her berth in the attack on Pearl Harbor 7 Dec 1941. She was stricken from the Naval Register on 1 Dec 1942. Not to mention there are no active battleships today.  
  
"Commander I know what you are thinking," continued the SecNav. "Apparently, there was some repelling equipment at the memorial." He showed them a newspaper.  
  
The Admiral interrupted, "Get a team together, you are leaving for Pearl Harbor tomorrow. You'll be fully briefed tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Coming to attention, "Aye Sir" they replied in unison and left the office.  
  
"What do you make of that?" Mac was smiling a bit. This was turning out to be a very interesting day, first they find out Mrs. Paradon was a ghost, now they were going to Hawaii.  
  
"The Admiral said to assemble a team, I guess we should get to it," replied Harm, "Meet you in the conference room in 5 minutes." They each went to their respective offices.  
  
Conference Room  
  
"I guess our run to Ellicott City is off for a while," Mac said. "Why? If we leave from here we can be there by 7pm, talk to the daughter and be back by 10 o'clock." Harm said. "And you plan on packing when?" Mac laughed. "What? A pair of shorts and a pair of trunks," Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, assemble a team, a team for what?" Harm questioned. Just then the door opened and the Admiral walked in. "Remain seated, any thoughts on who is going with you?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"Well, Sir, it would be easier to pick people, if we knew exactly why we were being sent." Mac stated.  
  
"Very true Colonel. Suffice it to say that I believe my best team is going to be out of town. In my opinion, aside from the two of you, Lt. Roberts, Lt. Simms, and Commander Turner would be likely candidates for this. Oh and no uniforms."  
  
"Begging your pardon Sir, permission to speak freely." Mac said. "Granted." "Are we going on business or Spring Break?"  
  
"Colonel, the last thing I want to do is lose my best lawyers at once, however, once you are briefed in the morning you will understand the goal here." The Admiral turned and left the office.  
  
Mac and Harm just looked at each other. Harm picked up the phone, "Tiner would you ask Lts. Roberts and Sims and Commander Turner to come to the conference room."  
  
A few moments later they were all assembled in the conference room. "You're not going to believe this but tomorrow we are all going to Hawaii," Harm was speaking "No uniforms necessary and courtesy of the U.S. Navy."  
  
Meanwhile in the Admiral's Office  
  
"That's correct, the flight leaves from Dulles at 10:15 am. Yes, it's the five of them. No they don't know. Well, I guess you could call it a surprise. Tomorrow then, bye." The Admiral hung up the phone, shaking his head; this had to be by far the strangest assignment he had given any of his officers. In light of recent events and revelations was sending Rabb and MacKenzie the smartest move? On a personal side this could either make or break their relationship and no matter what the outcome, professionally it could mean trouble. "Tiner, get me Gunny," He called out.  
  
Back in the Conference Room  
  
"Hawaii?" Bud said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, all we have been told is that some divers went down to the Arizona and that we were all going to Pearl Harbor, and not to bring uniforms." Harm was addressing the group.  
  
"No uniforms?" Sturgis asked. "Are we supposed to be hiding the fact that we are military?" It was Mac's turn to speak; "The Admiral said that he and the SecNav would brief us in the morning. You all know as much as we do."  
  
"Well what about Little AJ, Bud? We can't just leave him home alone." Harriet said. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Harm called out. Gunny walked into the office. "At ease Gunny."  
  
Gunny turned his attention to Harriet and Bud, "Sir, Ma'am, by any chance do you have cable at your house?" Bud and Harriet just looked at him. "Yes, Gunny we do. Why?" Bud replied.  
  
"Well, as long as I am going to be staying there, it's a good thing to know." Gunny was smiling. "I am not exactly sure what's going on, but I've been re-assigned to baby patrol. The Admiral just told me that you will be out of town and asked me if I would watch Little AJ. My sister is visiting so I guess we'll be moving in." Gunny smiled.  
  
"This is all rather convenient," Sturgis said. The group agreed. "Well I guess all that's left is for everyone to pack."  
  
"Gunny, why don't you come by tonight so we can tell Little AJ his 'Uncle Gunny' is going to be spending time with him." Harriet asked. "Yes ma'am, let me stop home first so I can bring my sister along." On that note, the group left the conference room.  
  
In her office Mac, sat staring at her computer screen. What could possibly be going on that the 5 of us need to go and be out of uniform? It doesn't make any sense. Her mind was racing along trying to figure out where this could be headed.  
  
A knock at the door stopped her train of though. "Enter," she called out. It was Lt. Singer, "I heard that the class pets are going to Hawaii, remember there are no nude beaches there like in Australia." Singer had heard the story.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, Lieutenant?" Mac said in a rather annoyed tone. No witnesses no grounds for insubordination. Singer snapped to attention at Mac's tone  
  
"Yes Ma'am, the Admiral advised me that I am to take over the Conner's Case while you are gone, I need the file please."  
  
Mac handed her the file, before Singer could say another word Mac barked, "Dismissed."  
  
That woman needs to be slapped a few times. Mac thought. I would love to run her through boot camp. Mac laughed and smiled to herself, thinking about Singer trying to clear the wall.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Ready to go partner?" Harm stuck his head in Mac's door. "Sure am Sailor, plan on feeding me by any chance?" Mac asked with a smile. Harm laughed.  
  
"Harm I was thinking, I don't want to go to Ellicott City." "Why not?" Harm asked as he pressed the down button.  
  
"What will it prove? What exactly are we trying to find out? Let's just take it as a sign from above that someone or something is on our side." Mac said.  
  
"Is my marine afraid of ghosts?" Harm asked teasingly.  
  
"Not even close flyboy." Mac said as she playfully smacked him in the arm.  
  
It was agreed, they would leave it alone, but Mac made a mental note to leave flowers for them at Arlington when they returned from Pearl Harbor.  
  
Harm walked Mac to her car. He leaned over and kissed her. "I've wanted to do that all day." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Was it worth the wait?" Mac teased. "Oh yes," Harm replied and kissed her again.  
  
"How about we make a quick stop and grab a bite to eat?" Harm said. "Sounds good to me, you lead." Mac said as she got into her car.  
  
They ate a simple meal and as Harm walked Mac to her car, he said "I will see you in the morning Mac," and kissed her good night. "Night Harm." Mac got into her car and drove off.  
  
As he watched her drive away, Harm thought, I really am a lucky man. She's beautiful, she's smart and I love her." "Don't screw this up." He scolded himself aloud.  
  
Mac was driving home, tuning the radio to find a decent song. She stopped on an oldies station and had to laugh out loud. Another sign. Playing on the radio was Elvis Pressley singing "Blue Hawaii" Mac thought; there are signs all around me. "Don't screw this up!" she told herself. 


	6. Traveling

"Traveling" The group leaves on their trip and gets a little surprise  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
  
Reviews please.  
  
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
The crew was assembled in the Admiral's office. "At ease and be seated," the Admiral said. They all took their seats. The SecNav was there as was Clayton Webb. When they saw Webb, there was a collective groan. They all knew whenever Webb was involved; there was trouble close by. "Relax," Webb said, "I am just here to help."  
  
There were a few smirks but nothing that would make the Admiral need to call them to order.  
  
The SecNav began, "Two days ago, a group of divers appeared to have gone down to the Arizona. You are aware of the significance of that battleship and what it means to the Navy and the country. The only way we found out of it was based on the Police Blotter section of the Honolulu Times." The SecNav's tone was growing angry. The thought that any one would desecrate the memorial was too much to fathom.  
  
The SecNav continued, "We are not getting enough answers from the Honolulu police or the Naval Station. I want to know why."  
  
Mac spoke, "Excuse me sir, but why us?" Aren't there officers closer to Pearl that could help?"  
  
"Good question Colonel, the Admiral responded. "I would normally agree with you, however, you have all proven your creativity in the most unlikely situation."  
  
"But why no uniforms Sir?" Sturgis asked. 'Are we hiding the fact that we are military?"  
  
"You will be investigating the incident. We want it to appear as though the Navy is completed satisfied with the investigation job being done there. If a group of lawyers show up, both the Base and the police might stop telling us what little they currently are. We don't even want them hanging in your closets at the hotel."  
  
"I have taken the liberty of preparing CIA ID's for each of you." Webb said as he passed out envelopes to each person. "My office is prepared to answer any questions, should they come up."  
  
"We're just supposed to walk in and act like 'spooks'," Harm asked sarcastically.  
  
"Commander, do you not want to go?" The Admiral answered sarcastically. "You are supposed to go and find out what the hell is going on. I don't like the idea that anyone could have gone down to the Arizona, even worse if it was one of our own. You're flight leaves soon. Here are your tickets. That will be all, dismissed." Said the Admiral.  
  
The group left the office with unanswered questions and prepared to leave.  
  
Sturgis was discussing something with Tiner when he noticed Lt. Singer. "Lieutenant, is there a problem?" Sturgis asked. "No sir, none what so ever." Inside she was seething. Why them? Why is it always them? I am a far better lawyer. What does it take to get some preferential treatment here? "Then I suggest you wipe that look off your face." Sturgis snapped.  
  
The group was getting ready to depart for Dulles Airport. "Safe flying and don't get into any trouble." Remarked the Admiral. "Aye sir," they all responded.  
  
Dulles International Airport  
  
The group checked their bags and proceeded to the gate. They sat waiting for the boarding call when they heard a voice, "Any body need a date?" They looked up and who was standing there but Bobbie Latham. "What are you doing here?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Well isn't that a nice hello." She teased. "The Admiral called me yesterday and informed me of the situation. If you think you're all going to Hawaii without me, work or no work, you need to think again." Sturgis smiled and kissed her. "Besides, now it looks like three couples instead of two couples and a third wheel," she jokingly poked at Sturgis.  
  
"But ma'am," Bud said quietly, "we've all been given special ID's." Before he could finish his statement Bobbie held up a similar ID and smiled, "You're not the only one who has connections to Webb," she laughed.  
  
On the plane  
  
They boarded and were seated in first class. "Wow, this is the only way to fly." Remarked Bud. "I didn't have time to request a special meal," Harm said. A collect groan was heard from his friends. "Don't worry Harm, we'll all give you our salads." Joked Sturgis.  
  
The group settled into the flight and relaxed. Small discussions were going on, about the case at hand, going to Hawaii, everyone's favorite little boy AJ as well as other topics.  
  
"This is so exciting," Harriet said. "I can't believe we are on our way to Hawaii." "I know Harriet, the romantic sunsets, cool ocean breezes, the walks on the beach." Bobbie added.  
  
"The hula girls, the grass skirts," chimed in Sturgis, which got him a smack from Bobbie. "Don't forget the reason we are going guys." said Bud.  
  
Harm and Mac listened to their friends kid around. They just looked at each other and Mac moved closer to Harm. This may be business but they were getting some time together.  
  
The plane descended into LAX, they had a one-hour layover before their flight to Honolulu. Luckily they didn't have to retrieve their bags since they were flying the same airlines.  
  
Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)  
  
"Let's go get a bite to eat," Harm said. "That's my line," laughed Mac. Off they went in search of something edible.  
  
Once seated in the restaurant, the group began to discuss more important matters. Harm opened his briefcase and pulled out the papers Webb had given him.  
  
"I just don't understand, why all the cloak and dagger here?" Bud said.  
  
"I wish I knew what we were looking for." Sturgis commented.  
  
"What gets me is how can we question the people at the base without being able to show that we have the rank and right to do so." Mac offered.  
  
"Let's look at what we have here." Harm said. "The U.S.S. Arizona, final resting place of the seamen aboard, untouched for 50 years. Evidence that people have recently gone down to her, no clue as to who they are or why they have done this, and the base and police are being closed mouthed about it."  
  
"I for one don't understand why we have to hide who we are." Mac said.  
  
"What seems odd is that no one is talking, I would think they would want to get to the bottom of this." Bud commented.  
  
Harriet had an interesting thought; "Wouldn't the CO at Pearl welcome the assistance?" Everyone was looking at Harriet as she continued. "No one from JAG has ever been sent for this type of situation. "Why now?"  
  
As they all thought about Harriet's questions, Bobbie offered an opinion. "Think about this, we know it is currently being investigated, yet no one is talking," She continued, "If anyone is hiding anything, outside investigators are going to be considered a problem. Isn't it a bit risky sending us into this?"  
  
Harm spoke next, "I guess we will find out in a couple of hours."  
  
The flight was called and the group went to catch their connection. On the flight things seemed to get a bit more romantic, each couple kept to themselves and enjoyed the second half of the trip.  
  
Mac fell asleep cuddled up against Harm, as she dozed off she thought this feels so right. Harm looked down at Mac and smiled, it was right and he dozed off as well.  
  
When they woke up they were descending into Honolulu International Airport. 


	7. The First Night

The First Night - Wonder what happens in Paradise?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine  
  
Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming  
  
  
  
Honolulu International Airport 3:10 Hawaii Time  
  
As the group deplaned they were greeted in the traditional Hawaiian way. Leis and kisses were given. The men thoroughly enjoyed this and Bud was given some special attention. All but Harriet found this very amusing.  
  
The men went to collect the bags while the women went to find the hotel transport. Although they knew they were on business, every one was very excited about being in Hawaii and the possibilities.  
  
Hilton Hawaiian Village Hotel - 4pm Hawaii Time - 10pm in DC  
  
They arrived at the Hilton Hawaiian Village Hotel. An island paradise, located on the widest stretch of Waikiki Beach, with lush tropical gardens, a beachfront lagoon, majestic views of Diamond Head and romantic seaside sunsets.  
  
Harm went to check everyone in. He came back with the keys. "Looks like Webb has outdone himself. We have three suites." Harm said with a smile. "Three?" Mac asked. Their friends smiled and shrugged.  
  
As they walked to the elevators, Sturgis said, "Let meet back at 5 and find a place to eat."  
  
"Well we were going to call home and have room service if that's ok?" Bud asked. Everyone agreed it was not a problem. Then Harm added, "Lets meet tomorrow morning at 8am."  
  
At 5pm, two couples returned to the lobby. "How about the Rainbow Lanai? Mac said. An open-air restaurant overlooking the beach would be spectacular.  
  
Rainbow Lanai  
  
Casually dressed the four friends ate a light meal and started discussing the case. "How are we going to go about this?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I think we should split up, some of us go to the base and some go to the police." Mac said.  
  
"Good idea Mac, I think Bud, Mac and I should go to the base. You, Bobbie and Harriet can go speak with the police. Sturgis said motioning to Harm.  
  
"I just have this funny feeling Harriet is right." Harm said. "As I think about this I believe there is more than meets the eye here. "  
  
The group sat in silence, all wondering what could possibly be going on. The waiter broke the silence when he asked for their orders.  
  
Bobbie and Harm opted for the international buffet while Mac and Sturgis ordered off the menu.  
  
"This view is so spectacular," Bobbie said. "Imagine seeing this every day?"  
  
"I know what you mean, sun 24/7, I could easily get used to this." Mac said.  
  
"Well Mac, had things turned out differently, you might have been spending sunny days in Australia." Bobbie commented wishing as the words came out of her mouth she could put them back in.  
  
"Mac I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Bobbie said.  
  
Mac laughed, "You weren't Bobbie, don't worry. We can't ignore the past, we just have to remember that it's in the past."  
  
Harm not missing a beat, gave Mac a smile and said, "Lucky for me things did turn out differently." He then leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that," Bobbie moaned. Which just made everyone think about it more. Sturgis just looked at her, "Obviously there is only one to keep you quiet." He followed Harm's lead and gave Bobbie a kiss.  
  
After dinner, they were all a bit tired; it was about 2 am in Washington. No one was ready to go back to their rooms. This was all too beautiful. They decided on going to The Shell Bar, also open-air and adjacent to the lobby, they were able to sit and relax while listening to some local entertainers perform.  
  
After a little dancing, they decided to adjourn for the evening. Agreeing that they would meet for breakfast.  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"Harm, I keep wondering what could be going on. It seems to me that if there is something happening between the police and the base, we could be walking into trouble." Mac said.  
  
"Mac, lets not get ahead of ourselves here. I think we should talk to each group and then make plans." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, I have to know what we are walking into here." Mac replied.  
  
"Hey Mac, you're a marine not a boy scout." He teased, "Now," Harm said, "we have something even more important to discuss."  
  
"Oh really? What's that?" Mac asked as she walked towards the bedroom.  
  
"Which one of us gets the couch?" Harm asked laughing.  
  
Mac threw a pillow at Harm from across the room. "I guess I have my answer."  
  
They turned out the lights and went to sleep. 


	8. The Investigation

The Investigation begins, what is happening at the U.S.S. Arizona  
  
Disclaimer: Bellisaro hasn't called with an offer yet, so I still don't own them.  
  
Send me reviews please  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
7:00 AM - Hilton Hawaiian Village Friday  
  
  
  
  
  
Suite 1637  
  
"Good morning, rise and shine." Bobbie said sweetly. "Mmmm, five more minutes." Sturgis replied.  
  
Sturgis opened his eyes, "Well Aloha." He said with a big smile as he reached up to pull Bobbie to him. "None of that commander," she laughed, "you have to get ready."  
  
Sturgis got up and got himself ready. "I wonder how things went next door," Bobbie said. Sturgis looked at her and smiled. "Come let's go." Is all he said.  
  
Suite 1633  
  
"Thanks Gunny, oh I know. You will have a week of Cheerios. He would eat them for every meal if I let him." Harriet laughed. "Yes, it's beautiful. It truly is Paradise, and we haven't even been outside the hotel yet. Ok, thank you for everything Gunny and remember you're in charge." Harriet hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok, Bud, I'm ready." Harriet said. "I wonder how things went next door?" Bud sheepishly asked. "Bud, shame on you." Harriet said, but she was wondering the same thing.  
  
Suite 1635  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir, we are all in agreement on this." Harm had finished explaining the group's theory to the Admiral.  
  
"Rabb, it makes sense to me." The Admiral replied, he then yelled, "Tiner, get me Webb now!"  
  
"Admiral," Harm said, "As I said, there must be more to this if the SecNav wants us to hide our ranks and Webb so quickly got us those ID's."  
  
"I think you're correct, hold on Webb is on the other line." The Admiral said.  
  
"Webb, is there anything you might have left out?" The Admiral asked. "Not at all. What would make you think that?" Webb answered. "Well it seems that my people have a lot of questions and frankly so do I."  
  
"Admiral all I can tell you, is that we need to know why they were diving down to the Arizona after all these years." Webb said calmly. "WHO ARE THEY? Webb if anything happens to any of them, a broken nose is going to be the least of your problems." The Admiral yelled into the phone as he slammed it down.  
  
"Commander, all he is saying is it's an investigation of who and why they went down to the Arizona. I don't trust him." The Admiral said.  
  
"I don't trust him either Admiral, too many unanswered and new questions have come up." Harm said.  
  
"Keep on your toes Rabb. And Harm, for God sakes, be careful." The Admiral said.  
  
"Thank you Sir, we will." Harm replied.  
  
As Harm hung up the phone, he exhaled loudly. "I could hear him." Mac said.  
  
"He wasn't happy" Harm answered.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Mac answered and the group filed in. There was a round of simple good mornings and some very curious looks. Mac and Harm replied to the good mornings and ignored the looks. Let's keep them guessing, they both thought.  
  
"Breakfast anyone? Mac asked. "I'm starved." Harm added as he put his arm around Mac. Harm knew full well that comment would really get them wondering. He couldn't resist, he gave Mac a little squeeze in an attempt to bring her in on the joke. Naturally Mac understood and reached up and kissed him.  
  
As they rode down the elevator, they discussed where to go for breakfast. "How about the Tapa Café?" Harriet suggested. Everyone agreed and they walked to the poolside restaurant for breakfast.  
  
They filled Harriet and Bud in on what they had discussed the previous night at dinner. "So we're going to the base today." Bud commented.  
  
"Right and Harriet, Bobbie and I will go to the police station," Harm said.  
  
"We need to rent some cars." Mac said. "Harm lets go take care of that while we are waiting on the order. " The two left.  
  
"OK, I don't know about the rest of you but I was so tempted to put a glass up against that wall last night." Bobbie said as soon as Mac and Harm were out of earshot.  
  
"Oh, I know, Mac never got a chance to tell me about their date the other night. I am dying for all the details." Harriet said.  
  
"Bud, would you look at these women gossiping and cackling like hens. When any observant person would have noticed that there were blankets on the couch in their suite." Sturgis said laughing.  
  
"Oh, not interested huh? If you weren't interested then why did you take time to survey the suite?" Bobbie asked teasingly.  
  
"Come on now, when they are ready to tell us they will." Bud said.  
  
"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Harriet asked. They all just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harm asked as he and Mac returned to the table, just as breakfast was being served.  
  
"Nothing!" They all replied and laughed even more.  
  
They finished breakfast and left for their first round of questioning.  
  
Pearl Harbor Naval Station  
  
Mac pulled out her ID, "Good morning Lieutenant. My name is Susan Milner, these are my associates Brian Rosen and Steve Teller, and we would like to see Commander Simmons."  
  
The Lieutenant studied the badges and picked up the phone. "Sir, there are some people here from the CIA Homeland Investigations in Washington to see you." After a moment, "You can go right in."  
  
"Good morning, I am Commander Michael Simmons, what can I do for you?" He asked as he shook all their hands.  
  
"I am Susan Milner, this is Brian Rosen and Steve Teller. We are here regarding the recent incidents with the U.S.S. Arizona. We have been sent here to assist in anyway we can." Mac hoped the Commander believed her.  
  
"Well Agent Milner, at this time, the investigation is going along just fine. I am sorry you were all sent out here." The Commander replied.  
  
"If it was going fine, we would not have been sent." Sturgis stated in a very CIAish voice.  
  
"We believe it was a bunch of kids messing around Agent Teller. We have turned the matter over to the Honolulu police and they are handling the investigation since we believe it was locals." The Commander informed them.  
  
"We are glad to hear that. We will be contacting you later so we can complete our report. Thank you for you time." Mac said.  
  
"One more question, Commander Simmons. Why wasn't this reported to the Secretary of the Navy?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
The Commander looked blankly at him. "Of course it was, I don't know where your information is coming from. I sent the report to the SecNav myself."  
  
"If you should think of anything that we might be able to assist you with please let us know." Bud added.  
  
"I certainly will." Commander Simmons replied. The three left the office.  
  
"Do you believe him?" Mac asked the other two as they were driving back to the hotel.  
  
"Not a single word." Sturgis said. "We know the SecNav never got a report."  
  
"Law 101 - the witness can't look you in the eye." Bud stated. "First indication that he is lying."  
  
"Hopefully, Harm, Bobbie and Harriet are having better luck." Mac said.  
  
While Mac, Sturgis and Bud were at the Naval Station, the other trio was meeting with a similar obstacle at the Honolulu PD.  
  
  
  
Honolulu Police Department  
  
Good morning. My name is Barbara Lindon from the CIA Homeland Investigations team. These are my associates Harry Ronson and Helen Samuels. We would like to speak with the detective in charge of the Arizona incident." Bobbie sounded very official.  
  
"One moment please," the desk sergeant answered. " Detective Pekelo Pakeli will be with you in a moment."  
  
"Aloha, I am Detective Pekelo Pakeli, Chief of Detectives. Please call me Pete what can I do for you?"  
  
Extending her hand Bobbie said, "I am Agent Barbara Lindon. My associates Agents Harry Ronson and Helen Samuels. We are here to provide assistance in the investigation of the incidents involving the U.S.S. Arizona."  
  
"Really, you were just sent here. No phone call announcing your visit?" Pakeli replied.  
  
"Well, they wanted to get us out here immediately." Harm quickly said.  
  
"That's all very well and fine. How exactly do you plan to assist us? If I may ask." Detective Pakeli was slightly annoyed.  
  
"Detective Pakeli, we realize this is your jurisdiction, Washington is concerned that there are no suspects yet." Harriet said in a calming tone.  
  
"We are working with the Naval Station and hope to find these people soon." Pakeli said.  
  
"We will be here for a few days to gather information for our report. Please keep us apprised of any new developments." Harm said.  
  
"Will do," Pakeli replied, "However, I believe that it's just a case of a few kids messing around."  
  
"We appreciate you time, Pete," Bobbie said. Then she added, "We have another team visiting the Naval Station. Hopefully you are correct and there is no real problem here."  
  
With that they left and returned to the hotel. The conversation on the way back was very similar to the conversation that took place between, Mac, Sturgis and Bud. This trio did not believe a thing the Detective had said.  
  
While both teams were driving back to the hotel.  
  
"Detective Pakeli speaking."  
  
"Pete, it's Mike. I just had a visit from three CIA agents." Simmons  
  
"So did I Mike." Pakeli  
  
"Six agents, very interesting." Simmons  
  
"I don't think they know anything, I told them that we think it's a group of kids." Pakeli  
  
"I said the same, and added that we have turned the investigation over to the police." Pete, I think they are going to be a problem." Simmons  
  
"Not to worry Mike, I can handle them." Pakeli  
  
They hung up. 


	9. Comparing Notes

The team returns after their investigation to compare notes  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my car.  
  
A review or two would be welcomed.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Hawaiian Village Hotel  
  
Suite 1635  
  
1 pm  
  
The group met back in Harm and Mac's suite. They all had some interesting things to add.  
  
"I definitely got the impression that Commander Simmons was hiding something. He didn't seem unhappy to see us, we could all tell he was holding something back." Mac said.  
  
"We got the same thing from Detective Pakeli," Harm said. "Except he was less than thrilled with us. He believes that it's a case of a bunch of kids fooling around."  
  
"Actually Harm, he said 'messing' around." Harriet corrected.  
  
"Are you sure he said 'messing?'" Sturgis asked. "That is the same word Commander Simmons used."  
  
"I don't like this." Harm said. "Did anyone else feel the answers were rehearsed?"  
  
"Did you get the impression that the investigation was going fine?" Mac asked.  
  
"Oh yes, we did." Bobbie replied.  
  
"Did anyone believe them?" Bud asked.  
  
"Not a single word." Replied Harm.  
  
"I suggest we get some lunch and continue to compare notes." Mac said.  
  
They called room service and ordered in. While they were waiting for the meal to arrive, Harriet took the opportunity to call Little AJ. After parents and godparents made silly noises over the phone, they got back to their case.  
  
"Ok, I think we should continue on the path we are on. We will return to the base, you all keep after the detective." Mac said.  
  
"Sounds good, after lunch we are going to talk to the officers who first responded to the call." Harm said.  
  
"I think we should go out to the Arizona memorial and speak to the Guards there." Mac said.  
  
While they were all equals for this case, the group seemed comfortable letting Mac and Harm take the lead. Even though Harriet and Bud were husband and wife and Sturgis and Bobbie had been a couple for a while, no to people could finish each other's sentences and reach each other's thoughts like Mac and Harm.  
  
U.S.S. Arizona Memorial 2pm  
  
Mac, Bud and Sturgis walked towards the Petty Officer who was standing guard at the memorial.  
  
"Good afternoon, Petty Officer. My name is Agent Teller with CIA Homeland Investigations. We would like to ask you a few questions." Sturgis said.  
  
"Ryan can you take over for a moment?" The PO asked his partner. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We would like to know if you were on duty the morning of August 14th?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am I was." PO Claiburn replied.  
  
"Were you the one who realized divers had gone down to the Arizona?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes I was. When I reported for duty, I noticed that there were marks on the side over there." He pointed to the guardrail. "When I went to check it I saw the rope. It looked like whoever was here had rushed to get away."  
  
"What did you do then?" Bud asked.  
  
"I called my CO and advised him." Claiburn answered.  
  
"Was a dive team sent down?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am. I was told that the local police would be out to investigate." Claiburn was getting nervous. "Ma'am with all due respect maybe you should be speaking to my CO. He said he would be handling any inquiries."  
  
"We have been in to see him Petty Officer. We are just following up for our report." Mac tried to put him at ease.  
  
"Well all I know is that the local police are investigating it. Can I say something off the record?" Claiburn asked.  
  
"Of course." Mac replied.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right. No one really seems worried about this. My grandfather was killed at Pearl Harbor during the attack. I remember my uncles always talking about the Honor of these men. It's just not right, to ignore it."  
  
"Petty Officer Claiburn, all your comments are off the record. We appreciate your candor." Bud said.  
  
With that they left and returned to the hotel.  
  
Honolulu Police Department  
  
2 PM  
  
"You're back already." Detective Pakeli said.  
  
"Yes we are. If it's possible we would like to speak to the detectives assigned to the investigation." Harm said.  
  
"Well that would be me. What do you want to know?" Pakeli asked.  
  
"We want to know who was on the diving team?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"We didn't send any divers down. Didn't see the need. We went to the memorial saw the pulley marks and saw the ropes and knew that there had been divers there." Said Pakeli  
  
"So at this time, it has not been confirmed if they actually made it down to the Arizona?" Harriet asked.  
  
"We didn't feel it was necessary, the Arizona is deep enough that no one would actually be able to make it there in the dark." Pakeli said.  
  
Harm just looked at him, "Are you telling me that we don't know what happened down there that no one has checked anything out and that this is investigation is being based on a rope?"  
  
"I am not sure what you are getting at Agent Ronson, but I can assure you that we are investigating this in accordance with all the rules and regulations." Pakeli snapped back at him.  
  
"Gentlemen, the concern here is to ensure that the Arizona was not disturbed and this does not happen again." Harriet said trying to diffuse the situation.  
  
"We would like to see your file please. If you would please send a copy to the hotel it would be appreciated." Bobbie stated, not realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Feel free to look at them here, but I cannot release the files of an ongoing investigation." Pakeli said.  
  
"Very well, may we see them now?" Bobbie said.  
  
After reviewing the case file, Harm, Bobbie and Harriet returned to the hotel. This was getting stranger and stranger.  
  
Hilton Hawaii Village Hotel  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"All those who think we are being lied to raise their hand." Mac said sarcastically. Everyone raised a hand.  
  
"This is getting more suspicious with every passing minute." Harriet said.  
  
"It's time to review," Harm said.  
  
"Here's what we know," Sturgis began. We have a rope and damaged railing. A Petty Officer who feels things are not being investigated properly. Wise kid. No dive team was ever sent down and the CO is handling all inquires and questions."  
  
"Right, and we have a Chief of Detectives who does not like to be questioned. A file that is less than complete. Overall I get the impression that he feels we are blowing this out of proportion." Harm said.  
  
"I don't think that the divers were going down to the Arizona," Mac said. "I think that it's a red herring, hiding something else. I just wish we knew what."  
  
"It's too convenient that the investigation is being handled by basically two people and everyone else is being shut out." Bobbie said.  
  
"They are working together." Harm said as if a light bulb had snapped on. "They are hiding something."  
  
"Congratulations Harm," Sturgis said. "We know that."  
  
"Funny," Harm shot back, "Hear me out. The Arizona is sacred. If you wanted to hide something where would you hide it?"  
  
"In a place where no one goes." Bud said.  
  
"Exactly," Harm continued. "What if timing was off and while hiding they had to make a quick departure."  
  
"No one realized the rope was left until the Petty Officer saw it." Bud answered. "And then it was kept quiet to avoid any attention being brought to it."  
  
"You got it." Harm smiled. "But the press got a hold of it."  
  
"So what are they hiding?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, but we are going to find out." Harm answered.  
  
Harriet spoke, "I know we are here on business but how about a little fun tonight? It's almost five o'clock and there isn't much more we can do today. Maybe if we get our mind off it, it will all make more sense."  
  
"Harriet that's a great idea. Let's meet at 7pm for dinner. " Mac said.  
  
  
  
Suite 1633  
  
"Harriet, what were you thinking? We are on a case and you are talking about fun?" Bud asked.  
  
"Bud, come on, when we are home we take a break. It's healthier. What are we going to do, sit around all night saying the same things over and over?"  
  
Bud realized his wife was right and everyone was in agreement, this was the first time they had worked together and he was somewhat nervous."  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"Hey there sailor, you're looking might nice there in that suit. Almost as good as you do in your dress whites." Mac teased.  
  
"Well, you look a hell of a lot better than you do in those drab greens." Harm shot back laughing.  
  
"Come on flyboy, its almost 7 and I'm starving." Mac said.  
  
"Does that stomach of yours ever take a break?" Harm teased as he kissed her.  
  
Hilton Lobby  
  
  
  
"I called ahead and made us a reservation at Bali By the Sea Restaurant" Harriet said.  
  
"Good choice Harriet," Bobbie said.  
  
The group went to dinner. 


	10. A Little Fun

The Team has a fun evening.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Note: There are songs in this chapter. They are for fun so after a line or two to get the jokes page over them to save time (  
  
Reviews please.  
  
  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Bali By the Sea Restaurant  
  
Bali by the Sea is one of the finest oceanside dining experiences in the Islands. The open-air dining room, offers stunning views of Waikiki Beach. They walked into the restaurant and were escorted to their table.  
  
They really were an interesting looking group. Looking at them, who would think that three of them were 2nd generation Navy, one was a Marine, one a child of privilege and one a lawmaker. They looked like any ordinary group of friends, but they were far from ordinary.  
  
The waiter came and asked for a drink order. The drinks were served and it was time to order. "Oh look, Harm. Mixed seaweed." Mac teased. Harm flashed his brightest smile and said "Look Mac, cow!" They all laughed and continued to peruse the menus.  
  
They placed their orders and were basically sitting in silence. Harriet finally spoke. "Ok guys, tonight is for fun. Let's stop thinking about what we are all thinking about."  
  
They all agreed and enjoyed a wonderful meal and were having coffee and desert.  
  
"So Harriet, what do you have planned for later?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Well is everyone up for some silly fun?" She asked with a hint of mystery.  
  
"I'm game," Mac said. "Me too," answered Bobbie. "Well if the ladies are in how can any of us say no?" Harm stated.  
  
"Great! The Shell Bar normally has nightly entertainment with live local groups. Tonight they are doing Karaoke. " Harriet was giggling and there was a collective groan from the men.  
  
"Oh come on, it will be fun." Harriet said.  
  
The Shell Bar -10pm  
  
Harriet went and got the song list and signed up the group. "Ok, here we go, it's going to be the men and the women separate. Here's the song list."  
  
They all looked over the list and the women found the perfect song.  
  
"Good thing this isn't a contest fellas. You wouldn't stand a chance." Mac said.  
  
"We have got the perfect song." Harriet laughed. "Not to mention, the moves and style." Bobbie added.  
  
The ladies went to the organizer and gave them their song, she loaded the music and they took their place.  
  
The music started and the men smiled.  
  
Does he love me I wanna know How can I tell if he loves me so?  
  
(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, You'll be deceived  
  
Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, He'll make believe  
  
If you wanna know If he loves you so It's in his kiss (Or is it in his face?) Oh no It's just his charm  
  
(In his warm embrace?) Oh no That's just his arms  
  
If you wanna know If he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
  
And find out what you wanna know  
  
If it's love if it really is  
  
It's there in his kiss (About the way he acts?) Oh no That's not the way  
  
And you're not listening To all that I say  
  
If you wanna know If he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
  
  
The men applauded their ladies. "That was wonderful, but we can beat that." Harm said.  
  
"And you want to talk about moves?" Sturgis said.  
  
"Be prepared to be amazed." Bud said.  
  
"Shall we men?" Harm said  
  
"Let's do it!" Sturgis said with a laugh.  
  
Bud walked over to the woman in charge and told her the selection. She loaded up the music and the men took their place. As soon as the music started, Mac, Harriet and Bobbie dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
  
Body...wanna feel my body?  
  
Body...such a thrill my body  
  
Body...wanna touch my body?  
  
Body...it's too much my body  
  
Check it out my body, body.  
  
Don't you doubt my body, body.  
  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
  
check it out my body  
  
Every man wants to be a macho macho man  
  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
  
Jogging in the mornings, go man go  
  
works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
  
ready to get down with, anyone he can  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
  
I've got to be, a macho man  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be a macho! Ow....  
  
  
  
The women stood and hooted and howled. They could not stop laughing and had to admit they had been outdone.  
  
"That was incredible." Mac said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh I love you Bud," Harriet said as she laughed and kissed her husband.  
  
"Well, I am impressed." Bobbie said also laughing.  
  
The men stood and bowed again. Why stop the compliments.  
  
They were having such a wonderful time. They decided one song each was enough, it was getting late and they had a busy day tomorrow.  
  
It was unfortunate that no one saw Detective Pakeli sitting in the back watching. 


	11. Discoveries

They figure out what has happened.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them..  
  
Reviews please  
  
=============================================================  
  
Hilton Hawaiian Village  
  
Suite 1637  
  
"Last night was a lot of fun." Bobbie said.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had a picture of your faces when we started singing." Sturgis said laughing.  
  
"I guess we need to get up." Bobbie commented. "Five more minutes," Sturgis said pulling her closer.  
  
"I wonder if Harm slept on the couch again?" Bobbie asked. "Bobbie did you and Harm ever?" Sturgis wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer and he wasn't sure why he even asked.  
  
"No Sturgis, we are close friends, but we never got to that point, besides he's always been in love with Mac." She answered, this made Sturgis smile. He knew that everyone had a past but that past he wasn't sure if he could deal with.  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"Harm time to get up." Mac said as she looked at him sleeping soundly in bed. She walked over and gently blew on his face. "Harmon Rabb, you're going to be late for school," she joked.  
  
"What? Huh?" Harm was a bit confused. "Funny Mac, for a second there I thought I was back in high school."  
  
"Come on, everyone will be here in a bit. Bathrooms all clear for you." Mac said.  
  
"Was the couch comfortable?" Harm asked. "Just fine, how was the bed?" She replied. "Very comfortable, you didn't have to switch you know." He said. "It's okay, we can take turns." She smiled.  
  
Suite 1633  
  
"Bud, Gunny said AJ has been a perfect angel." Harriet said. "Our AJ? Perfect?" Bud laughed. "I guess he responds better to a marine."  
  
"We have to get our timing right the next time we call." Harriet said. "I miss him." "I know Harriet," Bud said giving her a hug.  
  
Suite 1635  
  
The group met and decided what they were going to do today. Room service had been ordered and delivered.  
  
"We seem to hit a wall with Commander Simmons and Detective Pakeli." Harm said.  
  
"That's an understatement." Sturgis remarked.  
  
"Sturgis, when was the last time you went diving?" Mac asked.  
  
"A couple years. Why?" Sturgis replied.  
  
"I am really curious about what is down there." Mac said. "Maybe we should take a swim."  
  
"Guys you think that is a good idea?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Well, we need to know." Bobbie answered her.  
  
"So, Mac and Sturgis are going to do some exploring, what about the rest of us?" Bud asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking why don't you and Bobbie go back and take another shot at Commander Simmons, while Harriet and I will see what else Detective Pakeli has to say. Maybe they will let something slip." Harm said.  
  
"I am going to call Simmons and tell him our plans to go diving." Mac said. "No need to raise suspicions by not informing him up front."  
  
"I'm going to talk to the concierge about getting some gear." Sturgis said as he got up.  
  
The group assembled themselves to leave. Sturgis had gotten diving equipment and he and Mac were ready to go. It would be a 10-mile swim from Diamond Head to the area of where the Arizona was resting. They opted to rent a small canoe and go out to the site that way.  
  
Harm and Harriet left for the police station while Bobbie and Bud went to speak with Commander Simmons.  
  
While they were on their way to their destinations, the following phone call took place.  
  
"Commander Simmons speaking." Simmons answered this phone  
  
"Mike these Agents aren't who they seem. You should have seen them last night" Pakeli asked.  
  
"They are taking a dive today." Simmons stated  
  
"Why did you clear them?" Pakeli asked.  
  
"If I didn't, they would have more questions." Simmons replied.  
  
"Well, they are going to regret their curiosity." Pakeli yelled.  
  
"Pete, I don't want the whole CIA here." Simmons sounded worried  
  
"Two agents having a diving accident will bring a small inquiry. Two agents finding my operation will have a full-blown investigation and I am not going to let that happen." Pakeli said.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea. We need to rethink this." Simmons said.  
  
"Mike, you're in this too deep now. If I get caught, you are going to be in the cell next to mine. I promise you that." Pakeli said. "Besides, you didn't mind anything when you were depositing all that money in your off-shore accounts."  
  
"Pete, we weren't killing anyone." Simmons was very nervous.  
  
"Sure we were Mike, just in a different way." Pakeli said and he hung up.  
  
Commander Michael Simmons wasn't sure when this all got so confusing. He wasn't exactly involved in this, but he did work with Detective Pakeli on the right area for his operation. He had already ruined his career by taking part in this. However, murder was never part of the arrangement. Commander Simmons typed something on his computer and took a deep breath. He then took out his service revolver and shot himself in the head.  
  
Diamondhead  
  
Mac and Sturgis began their trek out to the Arizona memorial. Once there they marked the spot with a buoy, put on their tanks and dropped over the side. With motions they communicated as they went further below the ocean surface.  
  
As they approached the bottom, they saw the devastating wreckage. It took them both aback and neither wanted to swim closer than necessary. It was Sturgis who noticed something about 20 yards from the Arizona.  
  
He motioned to Mac and the two approached the container that was on the ocean floor. It wasn't large, about the size of an oil drum. Inside was wrapped packages. Sturgis reached in retrieved one of the packages. They swam back to the surface and climbed back into the boat.  
  
"What is that?" Mac asked. Sturgis looked at Mac and said, "I'm no expert but this looks like a kilo of cocaine." "Cocaine?" Mac said. "There must have been about 100 kilos down there."  
  
"You were right Mac, the Arizona was not the target." Sturgis said. "They were using the area because they knew no one would think to look there."  
  
"Except us." Mac said, "We need to get back to the rest and tell them what we've found." No sooner did she say that than another boat pulled up beside them. It was Detective Pakeli. "Find anything interesting?" He asked.  
  
"Actually yes," Sturgis said. "It seems that someone is using the ocean floor as a storage space."  
  
"I know," replied Pakeli as he pulled a gun out. "Would you two please join me?"  
  
Mac and Sturgis carefully climbed into the other boat. They were both shocked at what was happening. This must have been why the investigation was so slipshod. Pakeli was dealing drugs. But what did Simmons have to do with this?  
  
"How about a tour of some of my favorite spots?" Pakeli asked sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks," Mac said. "We don't need to sightsee." Just as sarcastic.  
  
Where they were going was a mystery. What would happen they feared was not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Honolulu Police Department  
  
"We'd like to speak with Detective Pakeli." Harm said.  
  
"I'm sorry he's not in at this moment." Replied the desk sergeant.  
  
"Did he say where he was going or when he'd be back?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, all Detectives must sign out." The desk sergeant answered.  
  
"Well could you tell us?" Harm asked impatiently.  
  
"This says that he is going to Diamond Head." Harriet and Harm exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Thank you Sergeant." Harm said and they quickly left. They were in the car and racing to Diamond Head. Harm had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Pearl Harbor Naval Station  
  
Bobbie and Bud pulled up to the naval station and there was confusion all around them. The guard at the gate was not going to let them in until they showed their ID's.  
  
"What's going on?" Bud asked the guard.  
  
"There was an accident, the Commanding officer has been hurt." Answered the guard.  
  
"Bud let's go." Bobbie said and they drove in and parked.  
  
"Lieutenant, I am Agent Rosen this is my partner Agent Lindon. What's happening here?" Bud said.  
  
"It appears Commander Simmons has killed himself," the Lieutenant answered.  
  
Bobbie and Bud looked at each other in disbelief. "We have been working with the Commander on the incident at the Arizona. Please let us into his office." Bobbie said.  
  
They entered the office; Commander Simmons' body was on the floor covered with a sheet. There was blood all over his desk and computer. A member of the coroner's office was looking at the computer when he called over to the JAG officer for the base.  
  
The officer looked at Bud with some recollection, Bud quickly said. "Excuse me Lieutenant, I am Agent Rosen with the CIA. We have been working with the Commander on the recent incidents with the Arizona."  
  
"Are you working with an Agent Milner and an Agent Teller?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am. As well as Agent Lindon." Bud said as Bobbie extended her hand.  
  
"Well then, I believe this is for you." And he handed Bud a print out from the commanders computer. Bobbie and Bud looked at the paper. "We've got to reach Harm." Bobbie said.  
  
The two raced out of the office and went to their car. They were driving to the police station then realized that was the last place they should go. They decided to go to Diamond Head.  
  
  
  
On the Boat  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"The undertow can be terrible, don't you think?" Pakeli said. "Two inexperienced divers getting caught up and dragged out to sea. Such a shame."  
  
"You'll never get away with this." Mac yelled  
  
"But you are mistaken, I already have." Pakeli said coolly.  
  
Just then Sturgis dropped to his knees. At that moment Mac lifted her leg and with a swift motion, slammed her foot into Pakeli's chest. He reeled back and fell over Sturgis. Pakeli tried to get up but by this point Mac had her foot at this throat. "What was that you said?" Mac asked. "I believe you are the one who is mistaken."  
  
Sturgis picked up the gun and ordered the driver to take the boat back to Diamond Head. The driver decided to listen to who ever was holding the gun.  
  
As the boat reached Diamond Head so did the rest of the team. Running toward the dock relieved to see each other.  
  
With them were representatives from the State Police. They immediately took Detective Pakeli into custody.  
  
Harm ran to Mac and held her close. "I didn't know what to think when they told me Pakeli had gone to Diamond Head. I am so relived you are okay."  
  
"Harm, I'm safe," Mac said, "Besides, did he really think he could take on a Marine."  
  
Bobbie was hugging Sturgis and telling him how glad she was to see him.  
  
The group stood together and watched the State Police take Pakeli away.  
  
"We found about a 100 kilos of cocaine in a receptacle about 20 yards from the Arizona. Mac said. "Apparently, it was their storage space." Sturgis added.  
  
"Whose space?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I think we can answer that." Bobbie said. "Let's go back to the hotel and we will fill you in.  
  
Hilton Village Hotel  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"I want to get the Admiral on the line," Harm said. He brought the phone over to the table and clicked the speaker button.  
  
"Judge Advocate General's Office, Petty Officer Tiner speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Tiner, it's Harm. I need to speak with the Admiral right away."  
  
"Rabb? What's the emergency? Is everyone okay?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"Yes sir, all present and accounted for." Harm answered.  
  
"What's going on?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"AJ its Bobbie. Commander Simmons committed suicide earlier today. He left a note that you might want to hear."  
  
Forgive me. I have betrayed my country, my family and the Navy. I thought I was just looking the other way. Allowing Pekelo Pakeli to use the area near the Arizona for his drugs. I didn't think it would get so out of control. I was paid $25,000 a month look the other way. The money is in an account in the Cayman Islands - account # 2830546.  
  
Pekelo Pakeli is a drug dealer. He stores the drugs in a drum near the U.S.S. Arizona. He uses his position in the police department to cover his business. There were never any divers near the Arizona. I left the ropes there in hopes that there would be an investigation. I pray that no harm comes to the agents investigating. Their death will be on my soul. I am sorry. I have dishonored my country, God forgive me.  
  
Commander Michael Simmons  
  
"It seems that Pakeli was has been a supplier for years, they were never able to get anything on him since he was controlling the investigations." Harm said.  
  
"It's a shame that Commander Simmons felt the only way out was by taking his life. Good job people. I'm glad everyone is safe." The Admiral said.  
  
The group sat in silence. They were still stunned by the events that had taken place.  
  
"I am going to contact Webb and fill him in." The Admiral said. "It's still early there. Enjoy yourselves, that's an order." You could hear the smile in his voice. "I will speak with you after I have spoken to Webb." He hung up.  
  
"Well you heard the Admiral, lets hit the beach." Mac said.  
  
The group dispersed and got ready to go to the beach. 


	12. Fun In The Sun

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
  
  
  
  
Now that the investigation is over the group is having some sun time.  
  
Yes I realize I am getting a bit campy here, but why not.  
  
Please review - as I have mentioned before, the story is already complete as soon as I know someone has read a chapter I will put a new one up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Beach  
  
The six friends were relaxing on the beach. Soaking in the sun and listening to the waves break against the shore. The horizon showed a blue sea hitting an even bluer sky. It was paradise.  
  
"Now this is the way to enjoy Hawaii!" Harriet said. They had agreed not to talk about the case until they were back in Washington. They just wanted to be 6 normal friends on vacation. Whatever normal was, did any of them really know?  
  
A waiter came over and brought them tropical drinks and lunch. They laughed and ate and enjoyed the time together.  
  
After they were finished with lunch they decided to take a dip in the ocean. Mac and Harm swam off away from the group. Naturally the others saw this and smiled. The two played in the water kissing and just being silly.  
  
"Mac, we need to talk," Harm said. "About?" Mac asked splashing water at him.  
  
"Mac this is crazy one of us sleeping on the couch." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, I'm not ready." Mac said. "I understand that Mac. But we have slept in the same bed in the past." Harm replied. "But Harm that was before."  
  
"Mac, we can share a bed, nothing more. Think about it." Harm said.  
  
Mac didn't answer, but she did swim towards the group. Harm followed.  
  
The group got out of the water and went back to their chairs. They were lying down enjoying the sun when a woman approached them. "Aloha my singing friends." It was the Lelani, the Karaoke organizer from the night before. "We are having Karaoke by the pool at the Tropics Bar. Care to join us?" She asked.  
  
They all looked at each other and laughed. They also jumped up. "We were ordered to have fun." Sturgis said.  
  
They walked over to the bar and got a copy of the song list. Bobbie and Mac picked a song, "Bud come sing with us." Mac said as she showed him the song they had picked.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves the three of us." Harm stated. They picked a song as well.  
  
They turned their choices into Lelani and waited for their turn.  
  
Harm, Sturgis and Harriet were called first. The music was cued and they started.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a little café just the other side of the border  
  
She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water  
  
So I started walking her way  
  
She belonged to that man, José  
  
And I knew, yes I knew I should leave  
  
When I heard her say, yeah  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
You're my kind of man  
  
So big and so strong  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
I'm all alone  
  
And the night is so long  
  
So we started to dance  
  
In my arms, she felt so inviting  
  
That I just couldn't resist  
  
Just one little kiss so exciting  
  
Then I heard the guitar player say  
  
"Vamoose, José's on his way"  
  
Then I knew, yes I knew I should run  
  
But then I heard her say, yeah  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
You're my kind of man  
  
So big and so strong Come a little bit closer  
  
I'm all alone  
  
And the night is so long  
  
Then the music stopped  
  
When I looked the café was empty  
  
Then I heard José say  
  
"Man you know you're in trouble plenty"  
  
So I dropped my drink from my hand  
  
And through the window I ran  
  
And as I rode away  
  
I could hear her say to José, yeah  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
You're my kind of man  
  
So big and so strong  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
I'm all-alone  
  
And the night is so long  
  
They got a rousing round of applause from their friends. "Harriet that was so cute." Mac said. "Honey, everyone could seeing you shaking," Bud whined. "Oh, Bud, don't be silly it was all in fun." Harriet teased.  
  
  
  
Lelani called Mac, Bobbie and Bud. Their music was cued and the beat was heard all over the beach.  
  
  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
What you say?  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
Whoa Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.  
  
I guess if you said so  
  
I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
What you say?  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.  
  
(Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood)  
  
(you ain't got no money you just ain't no good.)  
  
Well, I guess if you say so  
  
I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
What you say?  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
  
Well  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
Uh, what you say?  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
I didn't understand you  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
You can't mean that  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
Oh, now baby, please  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
What you tryin' to do to me?  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
Oh, don't treat me like that  
  
(don't you come back no more.)  
  
Harm and Sturgis realized they had been beat. Who could compete with Bud "Ray Charles" Roberts. They laughed and decided to meet for dinner at 7 pm. 


	13. Dinner and A Surprise

Dinner and a Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Reviews please  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilton Village Hotel  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"That had to be the most incredible beach I have ever seen." Mac said. "Better than Australia?" Harm asked before he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Harm, it was incredible because I am here with you." She said as she walked to him, wrapped her arms around him and hinted for a kiss.  
  
"We have to meet at 7, do you want to shower first?" Harm asked. "No, go ahead, I want to enjoy the view a bit more," Mac said, as she walked out on to the balcony.  
  
Out on the balcony Mac started talking to herself. "Mac, you've made it past the first hurdle."  
  
"Talking to yourself can be a sign of insanity," Sturgis joked. Mac gave him a "Watch it" smile. "What's wrong Mac?" He asked leaning over from his balcony.  
  
"In less than a week, I told Harm I loved him, went on a date, and now am in one of the most romantic places on earth." Mac was saying "And you're scared out of you mind." Sturgis said.  
  
"Am I crazy?" She asked. "No, Mac. You're not crazy." Sturgis said.  
  
"Sturgis, the bathroom is all yours," Bobbie called out. "Office hours available same time tomorrow." He said to Mac. "Not funny!" Mac called after him.  
  
Mac sat and watched the peaceful sunset. She had so many things running through her mind, Harm, her new romance, going back to Washington, something was nagging at her and she could not figure out what it was.  
  
"Hey Ninja Girl," Harm said startling her. "You haven't called me that in a long time," Mac laughed. "Well I've been calling you for a few minutes, where were you?" Harm asked. "Here, just thinking about everything." Mac responded.  
  
"Well, the showers all yours." Harm said. Mac got up and went inside. It was Harm's turn to sit out on the balcony and take in the view. "Don't screw this up." He said out loud, he seemed to be saying to himself a lot lately.  
  
"Harm? You okay?" It was Harriet out on her balcony. "Yeah, I'm fine Harriet," he replied.  
  
"Been through a lot these past few days huh?" Harriet asked with a smile.  
  
"That I have, I'm still not sure any of it was real." Harm said.  
  
"A piece of friendly advise Harm. Take it a day at a time and just enjoy it. You both know what you have and it's something you've been waiting for. Take it easy." Harriet said.  
  
"Thanks Harriet." Harm smiled. "Now I have to go pick out my husband's shirt." Harriet said. They had decided on casual dining tonight. It had been a long day and everyone wanted to get to bed early. Since they had closed this case they figured they would get an early start tomorrow and do some sight seeing.  
  
Much to Harm's dismay, they voted for Village Steak and Seafood. This casual restaurant offered certified Angus beef and Maine lobsters. The best part was, they could be casual.  
  
After a delicious meal and sitting in the restaurant for nearly 3 hours. The group said good night. Bobbie and Sturgis decided to go to the Tapa Bar and listen to some local music.  
  
Harriet and Bud decided to go back to the room. They wanted to get some sleep and wake up early so they could talk to Little AJ in the morning before they left for sight seeing.  
  
Harm and Mac decided to talk a walk. They went down by the beach and walked along the shore.  
  
  
  
ON THE BEACH  
  
"Mac I really thought I lost you today." Harm said.  
  
"Shhh, no talking about the case remember." Mac replied.  
  
"Let me say this, I love you. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Harm said putting his arms around her.  
  
"Harm, I'm here and I'm fine. I don't plan on going anywhere." Mac whispered.  
  
Harm pulled Mac to him and rested his chin on her head. "Mac, marry me." He said.  
  
Mac took a step back and just looked at him. After a few seconds she opened her mouth. "Are you nuts?" She asked. "Marry you? Harm we have been together for a week. Come back to this planet please."  
  
"Mac I realized when they told me that Pakeli was going out to Diamond Head that I wanted to be with you forever." Harm was very sincere.  
  
"Harm, I love you too. But this is so wrong, would you be asking me if everything didn't happen today. Don't tell me the answer tell yourself the answer." She said.  
  
"Mac.."  
  
"Harm, right now I am saying no, but I want you to ask me again someday. Please."  
  
They walked back to their room. Tonight they shared the bed and slept wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
It was about 3am and the phone was ringing. "Hello?" Harm grumbled. "Rabb wake up its Clay."  
  
"What do you want? Haven't we done enough for you?" Harm growled.  
  
"Fine Harm, all I wanted to tell you was that after careful consideration and speaking with the Admiral, we figure you should all stay there until Tuesday."  
  
Harm snapped awake. "That's great Clay and for this thank you. As for everything else, we'll talk when I get back." Harm hung up the phone pulled Mac closer and went back to sleep. He had good news to tell everyone in the morning. 


	14. Sightseeing

Time to see some sights  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Please review  
  
=============================================================== Hilton Hawaiian Village Lobby  
  
"Harriet, did you get to talk to little AJ?" Mac asked. "Oh yes, it was so good to hear his voice, he is having such a good time with Gunny." Harriet replied.  
  
"Well gang, were to?" Harm asked. "I say we go to The Parks at Waimea, the Dole Plantation, Queen Emma Summer Palace, Sea Life Park." Harriet had a guidebook in hand and she had gone through it the night before.  
  
"Harriet, slow down, we only have today." Bud said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, I got a call from Webb early this morning." Harm said. The group just rolled their eyes. "Now wait, Webb is a good guy. If he wasn't would he have said we should stay until Tuesday."  
  
"Are you serious?" Bobbie asked. "This is amazing." Sturgis and Bud exclaimed. "Great, now we can go see everything." Harriet said excitedly.  
  
"Harm when did he call? Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked. "You were sleeping so soundly when he called. I didn't want to wake you." Harm said.  
  
"Let's go." Bud said.  
  
  
  
Waimea Falls Park  
  
The first stop they made was the 1,800-acre botanical garden on Oahu's North Shore. It has a 45-foot waterfall where you can watch acrobatic cliff diving, hula dancing and ancient Hawaiian games. They walked through the park, looked at the beauty of the falls and then decided to go horseback riding. After the riding, they ate lunch at the Pikake Pavilion.  
  
"Bud, what was wrong with your horse?" Sturgis asked laughing, the rest of the group starting laughing as well.  
  
"That had to be the funniest exhibition of horsemanship I have ever seen." Mac said laughing, barely able to get the words out.  
  
"What? They gave me a disagreeable horse." Bud defended himself. His comment only made the group laugh louder.  
  
"C'mon Bud, we were all going in one direction and you were practically going backwards." Harm added.  
  
"It was not my fault." Bud said even more defensively, but he started to laugh too. "How was I supposed to know the horse would rear up and knock me off?"  
  
The laughter grew louder and Harm said, "True Bud, but can you explain how you ended up backwards in the saddle?"  
  
"That's okay, Honey. I love you." Harriet said giving him a kiss and trying not to laugh.  
  
"So were to after lunch?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"How about the Sea Life Park?" Mac suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sea Life Park  
  
The sea life park is Hawaii's world famous marine park. It features performing dolphins, sea lions and penguins to name a few. There are amazing programs such as the underwater photo safari and animal feeding opportunities.  
  
They walked through the Safari and then went to feed some dolphins. The dolphins jumped and flipped and truly earned their food. They also splashed and soak the group. They were all laughing and having a wonderful time, all knowing they were leaving in three days they wanted to make the most of the time they had left.  
  
"It's nice just to laugh and relax." Bobbie said to Mac. "Yes, it is. Being here does take some of the pressures off." Mac responded. "Sooooooo?" Bobbie asked with a smile. "What?" Was all Mac said. "Oh come on Mac, dish. Have you taken the lid off the cookie jar yet?" Bobbie asked laughing.  
  
"Bobbie! I can't believe you just asked me that." Mac was in shock. "Come on Mac. Tell me." Bobbie said. "What are we talking about here? Harriet asked. "Nothing." Mac said. "I was just asking Mac, how the evenings have been?" Bobbie said. "And?" Harriet asked smiling. "Well?" Both women asked looking at Mac. "No, okay? We haven't. Are you guys happy now?" Mac answered blushing.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I love Bud, but oh my goodness. When Harm kissed me at my wedding, it made me a bit weak in the knees." Harriet giggled.  
  
"I'm not ready." Mac said softly. Her friends looked at her and they understood. Nothing else was said.  
  
They caught up with the men and started discussing what they would do that evening.  
  
"Harriet, what does the book say?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well we could go out for dinner and dancing tonight." She suggested. "What about going to a Luau?" Sturgis asked. "The Hale Koa - Dinner Show is not open on Sunday nights. " Harriet replied. "So where are we going?" They asked. "Espirit Night Club. It's located on the beachfront and has live entertainment."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's head back to the hotel and get ready." Harm said.  
  
  
  
Hilton Hawaiian Village  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"This was a great day. Those water falls were incredible." Mac said looking out off the balcony. "It was wonderful. Maybe someday we can come back here just the two of us." Harm said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey you two." Bobbie said from her balcony. "Hi Bobbie," they said in unison. Just then Sturgis walked out and put his arms around Bobbie.  
  
"Anybody home?" Harriet asked as she and Bud walked out onto their balcony.  
  
The three couples stood watching the sunset over the Pacific. All taking in the romance of the moment, and quietly reflecting on all that had happened.  
  
Mac finally broke the silence. "Hey, I don't know about the rest of you, but I would rather just order in tonight."  
  
"No one said we had to spend every moment together," Bobbie quickly added.  
  
"Sounds good to us," Bud added.  
  
"Then how about we all do our own thing and meet up tomorrow morning at 8am for another day of sight seeing." Harm stated.  
  
Everyone agreed, yet no one left the balconies. They were enjoying the view too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"Harm, lets order. " Mac said and they were the first to go back into the room.  
  
Thirty minutes later dinner was delivered. Seared Mahi Mahi for Harm and the Shellfish medley for Mac.  
  
"Mac, about yesterday." Harm began. "Harm let's not talk about it." Mac said. "I think we need to. You were right. I was acting on impulse." Harm said.  
  
"Oh, so you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Mac teased. Harm had a hurt look on his face not realizing that Mac was teasing him. "Harm relax."  
  
"Mac I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that. I also know I want to do it right." Harm explained. "We finally got it together, I don't want to lose that."  
  
"Harm I am not going anywhere. Let's get through a week without either of our lives being in jeopardy and see where it takes us." Mac reasoned. "I agree completely, now lets eat." Harm said. Harm turned on some soft music and Mac lowered the lights.  
  
All of a sudden Mac looked at Harm and said, "Harm, does Sergei have any idea where you are?" Harm laughed, "No I better call him tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suite 1633  
  
"Bud what do you want to eat?" Harriet asked her husband as she looked over the menu. "Anything is fine with me." Bud answered.  
  
"Ok, I am going to order us something." Harriet said.  
  
Their meal was delivered and they sat together discussing their future. "Bud, I think it's time we thought about another baby. " Harriet blurted out.  
  
"Honey, I know how hard it was when we lost Sarah, are you sure you're ready?" Bud asked. "I know I am ready Bud, it's time."  
  
"As long as you're sure." Bud said. Harriet looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Bud, it's time." She repeated. "As in tonight is the perfect time." Bud finally got the hint and smiled. Maybe tonight would be the night that Little AJ got a sibling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suite 1637  
  
"This dinner is wonderful." Bobbie said. "It was a good idea for everyone to order in." Sturgis said.  
  
"You know I was looking at all of us today." Bobbie remarked. "And what were you thinking?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Well we are all in such different places personally. Professionally we all have our careers on track. Look at Bud and Harriet, the married couple. You and I have been together for months and Mac and Harm are just starting out. We are the picture postcard for the 'stages'."  
  
"And you're going where with this?" Sturgis asked with a raised eyebrow. "No where special," Bobbie replied with a smile. "Actually Sturgis, I was wondering where we were going."  
  
"Bobbie, I care about you a lot. The truth is I am enjoying where we are now. I haven't thought much about the future. I hope that doesn't hurt you." Sturgis said.  
  
"No it doesn't," Bobbie said, "all I can say is I want to take this as far as it can go. If you're willing." Sturgis looked at Bobbie, "I'm more than willing. Just not rushing."  
  
They all ate dinner and went to bed. Harriet and Bud working on a baby, Bobbie and Sturgis living in the moment and Mac and Harm cuddled up and thinking about the possibilities of the future.  
  
The Next Morning - Monday  
  
Suite 1637  
  
"That's right Gunny. My aid will let you into my office to get a key. Send it to my attention. Yes over night. This way it will be here tomorrow morning. Thanks Gunny." Bobbie hung up the phone and woke Sturgis up. 


	15. Their Last Day

Hilton Hawaiian Village Lobby  
  
"Did everyone have a relaxing night?" Mac asked.  
  
"It was amazing." Harriet said with a smile. "You had a good idea Mac." Sturgis said.  
  
"I think we all needed some time to ourselves." Harm smiled.  
  
"So Miss Tour Director, what's the plan for today?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Well, how about the Dole Plantation, Iolani Palace, and USS Bowfin Submarine Museum and Park." Harriet said.  
  
"Sound like a plan," said Sturgis, "and tonight a luau."  
  
"We should have the concierge make us reservations before we head out." Harm said.  
  
"What about visiting the Arizona Memorial?" Bud asked.  
  
"Let's do that tomorrow before we leave," Bobbie said. "Our flight doesn't leave until noon so we have time."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harm said and everyone agreed.  
  
"But first, breakfast!" Mac said.  
  
Dole Plantation  
  
They arrived at the Dole Plantation and were amazed that there were 21 varieties of pineapples. They spent a few hours walking around and getting lost in the world's largest maze. They had fun with Hawaii's historic pineapple experience.  
  
They left the Plantation and stopped for lunch at a local restaurant. They decided to go to the Bowfin first and then to the Palace.  
  
Being a former bubblehead Sturgis was right at home walking around the U.S.S. Bowfin. She had a strong history.  
  
On 15 December 1941, eight days after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, the Portsmouth Navy Yard was given the order to start construction of the new Balao class fleet submarines. The third boat of the class was to bear the name USS Bowfin (SS-287). Her keel was laid on 23 July 1942. From August 1943 through July 1945, Bowfin completed 9 war patrols in the Pacific sinking many enemy vessels, conducting secret missions, and earning both the Presidential Unit Citation and the Navy Unit Commendation.  
  
They walked around the museum and took in the history that surrounded them. It was an awe-inspiring experience. They didn't speak much, but they were all thinking the same thing. The men who served aboard her were truly heroes.  
  
Iolani Palace  
  
  
  
The official residence of King Kalakaua and Queen Kapi`olani from 1882 until the Kings death in 1891. It was also the residence for Queen Lili`uokalani until the Hawaiian monarchy was over thrown in 1893. It is the only state residence of royalty in the United States. The Iolani Palace is one of the most significant historical sites in the Hawaiian Islands. The grounds surrounding the palace were originally the site of an ancient Hawaiian temple and former burial site for Hawaiian royalty. Evidence of the sites is still visible and considered sacred by locals.  
  
Walking through the palace and the grounds the group was surrounded by opulence. The King had built this palace using references to architecture he has seen during his many travels throughout the world.  
  
"Ahh this is where I belong." Mac joked. "In a palace." "Mac, if I could I would build you a palace of your own." Harm said. His statement got a collective sigh from Harriet and Bobbie.  
  
"Ok, Lover boy," Sturgis said, "Let's go get the cars, we have a luau to get ready for."  
  
Hale Koa Luau  
  
Dressed in fun Hawaiian attire, the group went to the luau. It was a typical Hawaiian treat. They heard the beating of the wooden drums and a line of beautiful women in traditional garb danced onto the stage. They did the hula and told a story with their movements. Harm, Sturgis and Bud were thoroughly enjoying the show. The ladies enjoyed it just as much but it was more fun to watch their men acting like little boys.  
  
The dinner was brought, Kalua pig, poi, pupu and ahi. There were so many other items brought some they could not identify other than to know if was beef, chicken, fish or pork but it was all delicious.  
  
One thing they did identify was Loco Moco: a fried egg on top of a hamburger on top of a pile of rice - all smothered in brown gravy! It was as close to a burger as Mac had seen and she enjoyed it.  
  
It was a wonderful evening and a spectacular way to end their trip. Ending the trip. Just as they had decided not to discuss the case, none of them wanted to discuss the fact that tomorrow they were leaving this paradise. Each one of them changed. They were close friends when they left Washington now they were truly a family.  
  
They returned to the hotel, went to their rooms and agreed after breakfast tomorrow they would visit the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial and pay their respects. 


	16. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters - I wish I did.  
  
This trip is coming to an end. But a new series is underway continuing along these lines.  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilton Hawaiian Village  
  
Suite 1637 8:30am  
  
Bobbie was on the phone talking to the concierge. "Wonderful, I will be right down."  
  
  
  
Lobby  
  
"Thank you so much, you will deliver these to the rooms. This is very important. Make sure you don't mix them up." Bobbie said.  
  
  
  
Suite 1633  
  
"One moment please." Harriet said to whomever was knocking at the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Lieutenant Simms?" the bellman asked. "I was asked to deliver this to you and Lieutenant Roberts." Harriet took the packages from the bellman and thanked him.  
  
Suite 1635  
  
"Harm can you see who is at the door?" Mac called out.  
  
"Can I help you?" Harm asked the same bellman.  
  
"Commander Rabb? These are for you and Colonel MacKenzie." Harm took the packages.  
  
  
  
Suite 1637  
  
Bobbie had brought her packages back to the room. As she dressed she handed Sturgis his package. He looked quizzically at her and she smiled.  
  
  
  
The Lobby  
  
9am  
  
They were all ready. They had ordered room service as to save time. When the group assembled in the lobby they all looked at Bobbie.  
  
"You did this?" Harm asked as he hugged Bobbie.  
  
"Bobbie I am so touched." Mac said.  
  
"This is truly amazing," Commented Harriet.  
  
"Thank you isn't enough," Bud said.  
  
"Bobbie, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done." Sturgis said.  
  
Bobbie smiled at her friends. "I didn't do it alone. Gunny helped."  
  
Congresswoman Bobbie Latham beautifully dressed in a suit walked with her friends. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, Commander Sturgis Turner, Lieutenant Bud Roberts and Lieutenant Harriet Sims.  
  
Four Naval officers, a Marine and a Congresswoman. They had hidden their identities at the beginning of this trip. Since they were going to the Arizona Memorial, the last thing any of them should have to do is hide who they really were. With Gunny's help, they didn't have to.  
  
As they stood at the memorial they were in their dress uniforms. They saluted and left for the airport. Their time in Hawaii had come to an end.  
  
"Something Big Continued will be up eventually" Browneyeez 


End file.
